Naruto: Blood Bound
by Draketh
Summary: “And upon here…we leave our legacy…we leave our bound….and we show thee there is nothing more powerful than brotherhood…and with this a new story begins... Please REVIEW! Update chapter 3 and checked mistakes on chapter 1 and 2! Review! please
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Brothers

Author's Note: This is my first fanific of Naruto…first of all I want to say sorry for making the first chapter so long but I required to introduce one of the characters fully…so well….I don't own Naruto and will never be…however I do own Tatsuno….thought its inspired in Demon Eyes Kyo (of "Samurai Deeper Kyo") well maybe it looks the same yet I will change something's…about it….well please review!!! And hope you enjoy this as I enjoyed it.

**Naruto: Blood Bound**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Brothers (Failure and Graduation)**

It couldn't have happened another day, it rained and the sky's thunder claimed power, power over the endless dark sky, the Konoha village lied in the middle of the forest, destruction could be seen in it surroundings, after all it had been only 3 days since the capture of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox "Kyuubi" into the body of the infant known as Naruto and the village had just began to re-construct the destroyed buildings and ceremonial burials continued to be held in honor of those who had fallen, the atmosphere of the ninja town could be felt from kilometers, sadness, there was no better way to describe the feeling of the place and a hatred, a hatred so intense that people that came neared the city couldn't help but to hide their face in coats or hoods from the villagers.

Now at the closed doors of Konoha hooded figure walked, it walked wobbly, like if it had just fought something, at every step blood was left in its way, as it began to get closer to the so well guarded gates of Konoha, as the hooded figure neared the gate the guards prepared themselves for the stranger coming.

"Identify yourself!!!" shouted one of the guards as he prepared his spear. This spear consisted of a point made out of metal similar to a kunai and the rest was normal wood, after all a well trained ninja could stop the threat or call others for help. This ninjas where known as the "Leaf Ninjas", each one of them had black baggy pants, with a blue strange pair of rare boots that look like they had a slight combination with a fliflop, both of them had forehead protectors that consisted of blue bands with a metal plates on them; in each metal plate they had forged into them the sign of the "Leaf Ninja", they had a black long sleeved shirt on the shoulder of the black sleeved shirt, a red circle with a circular black spiral line on it could be seen this identified them as Jounin, the semi-elite ninja squad of the village and over this shirt they had a green jacket, like military, with medium broad shoulder paths, the jacket was full of little pockets on which the ninjas carried either weapons, scrolls or other stuff, as well on their waste a brown pouch could bee seen, in here they usually carried their kunais and shuriken, their bodies well trained for combat could be seen already tense at the sight of the incoming stranger.

The warning didn't stop the hooded figure as it continued to walk nearer and nearer to the gigantic gates of the Konoha village, soon the figure was a feet from the guards that had already their spear pointed to the stranger, as it got even nearer the guards prepared to attack after all the stranger hadn't identified himself so now it was a danger to the village.

"This is your last warning!!! Identify yourself!!" shouted the second guard as well prepared to attack in any moment necessary.

Before the hooded figure got into range, a little cry was heard, the cry of a baby, as the guards looked in surprise to the hooded figure, as a little hump could be seen in its back suddenly the hooded figure felt down and as she felt a new born baby felled down from the strangers back as it cried. The guards awaited anything, movement from the fallen stranger yet he didn't move and the creature kept crying intensely, as a guard inspected the baby he found out that this new born had something odd, something very odd, his whole torso and hands where imprinted with a Tattoo of a black dragon and some strange line pattern that could be seen all around his torso and hands, he had red blood hair, as it shined with the moon of the darkened sky and his skin color was brunette, very odd around here in Konoha, his eyes full with tears, soon one of the guards took the baby into his arms, thought scared at the babies physical body he felt pity for the creature and looked at the hooded body that was now lying on the floor, as he got near to it, he look underneath the cape to find…nothing…nothing…only a sword…a gigantic sword….a Katana so it looked and so it seemed in its shed, all black with silver, in the end of the handle a white dragon had been forged, both guards looked at the sword amazed, as one tried to pull it out from his handle to check it to only find it tight sealed, unable to open it, he didn't try again, as he took the baby into his arms and looked at his comrade.

"Guard for me…" he said in a low voice.

"What are you going to do…." the other asked back.

"I am going to report it to the Third Hokage…." as he went into Konoha and disappeared into the mist of the raining night with the baby in one arm and the sword in the other.

_**13 years later…**_

Konoha village, the sun filled its streets all of them full of people, merchants, crafters and ninjas, the villagers had begun their morning activities, opening stores, reporting to the Hokage for missions and others prepared themselves to do whatever was their job, in the mountains that guarded the village from the back, four majestic heads could be seen, this heads had been immortalized on the rock as giant sculptures to commemorate this people, this people where the past Hokages, with the exception of one that still lived, Hokages where the number one ninjas of the village for ability, strength and wisdom, carved into stone that reflected sun's light making them look golden, detailed to the point that some of the faces seemed to be real but today not only the details could be seen, red, green, black and white marks could be seen, vandalism, but yet who could have done such a dreadful thing to desecrate the faces of such important figures…….

"HA HA HA HA!!!" laughs of a childish voice could be heard.

"NARUTO!!!! COME BACK!!!!" shouted two running Leaf Ninjas, they where after a kid, a yellow haired kid, short of height, his factions resembled that of similar to a fox, on his cheeks he had 3 pairs of whiskers in each cheek unique to any other kid or adult in the Konoha village, his clothing consisting in some orange baggy trousers, a black sleeveless shirt and over it an orange long sleeve baggy shirt that has a good amount of trinkets made out just for show, the normal blue Konoha boots that looked like a combination between a flip-flop and a boot, blue aqua eyes and on his head a pair of strange goggles. On the kid's hand he had two bouquets of paints one yellow and the other green, as he ran from the two Leaf Ninjas jumping from roof top to roof top, from street to street and from road to road.

"SHUT UP!!! NONE OF YOU GUY'S COULD HAVE DONE THAT!!!! BUT I CAN!!! I AM GREAT!!" shouted Naruto back screaming happily, he said meaning the master piece he had done over the Hokages faces, as he kept jumping and running from the Leaf Ninjas that kept following him, as he kept jumping shout from the ninjas could be hear such as "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME!!!" "THE HOKAGE WILL KNOW ABOUT THIS!!!" "NARUTO!!! YOU SPOILED BRAT!!!" well you get the idea of how the Leaf Ninjas felt about such event.

As the Leaf Ninjas continued pursuing Naruto and Naruto kept laughing as how the event had unfolded, as they continued the pursuit shouting and cursing Naruto. Suddenly he jumped near an orange fence and then jumped back towards the roofs and of course the Leaf Ninjas followed once they where out of sight, a blanket of the same color of the fence was let down to only reveal the yellow haired spiked kid smiling at his success of hiding from the Leaf Ninjas, this kid was known as Uzumaki Naruto the number one prankster of Konoha and probably the kid with best stamina, as Naruto looked at the Leaf Ninjas that where pretty far away with a smile.

"Bakas, hehehehe!!" he laughed in his high strong yet childish voice, as he scratched his head in surprise of being able to escape so easily from the Konoha expert ninjas, when he was just a punk and he wasn't even a ninja yet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NARUTO!!!!" a big shout was heard from behind of Naruto scaring to making him almost jump, as Naruto turned around to only face another Hidden Leaf ninja, yet this one had the unique characteristic of having in his hair a small spiky ponytail, brown hair, dark eyes and right in his nose he had a small scar that almost reached both of his eyes, his face was serious or angry at Naruto who was looking at him with some serious pissed off eyes. This was a Chunin, a lower rank than the Jounin yet they where as well quite good in there abilities, yet in the case of this guy he was a school teacher.

"What are you doing here Iruka-sensei!?!" asked Naruto in a surprised voice at the ninja called Iruka.

"What the hell are you doing out of class!!" he said seriously to Naruto, at hearing this Naruto´s face from being pissed off became surprised and panicked at the same time, before he could say something Iruka had already tied him up making Naruto unable to move at all, at this Iruka began to carry Naruto towards the Ninja Academy, while Iruka walked thru the street pulling Naruto people eyed Naruto evilly, with eyes of anger, hate and other laughed at him, yet Naruto completely ignored them, he had become used to this thru out the years, yet deep inside him anger, sadness and exasperation consumed him, he never understood, he will never understand he thought to himself, the hated, the anger, why…why did people hate him, why…his thoughts where interrupted when they arrived to the Academy, school for the Konoha Ninja.

The Academy, the large building was divided into floors, 3 floors to be exact, and in the case of Naruto his classroom was in the first floor. The academy itself was made out of wood and some bricks, in the front door the sign of the Konoha Leaf and a sign that read Ninja Academy, soon both Iruka and Naruto arrived to a filled classroom of kids, as Naruto was put on the center in front of everybody before Iruka, the children began to laugh at the scene of Naruto tied up yet the laughter's didn't last very much due that this events where common with Naruto, Iruka looked at the classroom as he then looked back at Naruto with an evil glare.

"Where is him…." he asked evilly to Naruto.

"I don't know really!!! He wasn't in bed this morning, in fact after that little prank I pulled I was going to go and look out for him!!!" said Naruto smiling at the fact that his prank was successful.

Before Iruka could answer the door of the classroom opened, on the entrance a kid stood there looking at tied up Naruto, this kid was strange, his clothes where mostly composed by a white garb that had a very well detailed pattern of red waves of fire that where at the end of the garb surrounding it and on the back a red sign that read "Leaf", this guy treated this garb as a child, a strange red armor like a samurai's could be seen below the garb, broad shoulder paths red with yellow lines, the torso well protected as well red and yellow lines, the armor very well detailed gave this kid an air of superiority, apart from his sword this was his second greatest possession, he had bought it long time ago in a local weapon shop that it said to hold the greatest weapons around, thought the owner claimed it was useless, heavy and it will only slow him down in battle, this kid had made it his everyday clothes and had demonstrated many times that he was fast enough with this armor, below the armor he had a black shirt with long sleeves, a pair of red armlets that reached to his elbows light yet strong enough to stop a shuriken or a kunai, black baggy trouser, very similar to Naruto's and the flip-flop combination boots just that these where black different to Naruto's. Yet his clothes seemed normal compared to his physical traits, his skin color brunette which was already strange here in Konoha.

As well this kid was taller than normal standards and compared to Naruto that was actually short seemed like he was much more older than Naruto, he had long red spiky blood crimson hair that shined in day light and with the moon, it reached his back, not mention that even some hair covered his forehead and some of the points even reached his neck and his eyes…..his eyes….some people say that they where an omen of good luck others an omen of bad luck and destruction, either ways controversy always surrounded his eyes…their color….both of them where red crimson-blood, his black pupils where almost unnoticeable due to the intensity of the red color…no other kid or adult in Konoha posses this characteristic and just to add in his back he carried a Gigantic Katana blade, the whole shed was big as his back and on the handle a white dragon could be seen forged.

"I suppose that the master piece out there is yours…..brother??" said the new kid in a cold and icy voice, the voice seemed to pierce thru the air, contrary to the happy tone of Naruto, thought he was smiling, but not a smile like Naruto's but a serious smile, smirking would have been the best way to describe him.

"Yeah!!! And it would have been even greater if you had been out there!!!" screamed Naruto towards the new kid like demanding something or complaining his absence.

"Sorry….I was…..you know…" answered the new kid this time all thought his voice was still icy and cold it had a tone of ashamedness somehow.

Suddenly Naruto was already by his side with an arm around him and with the other hand pointing towards the window; some how he had manage to escape from the ropes "Don't worry!!! After we finish today's class we will go and give its last touches to that fine work of art!!" said Naruto to the new kid in an impressive enthusiastic attitude.

Before the new kid could answer, Iruka shouted to both of the kids "NARUTO!!! TATSUNO!!!" screamed Iruka to them in a scary face leaving both students with a stupefied face.

"Yes Iruka-sensei" responded both Naruto and Tatsuno in uni-son, both of them with their stupefied faces looking seriously at Iruka.

"Both of you have already failed the academy exam for 3 years!! And if you continue running around doing nothing!! None of you will ever become a ninja…" said Iruka seriously to both kids, at this Naruto's face became that of an annoyed kid that has just been scorned, as well giving Iruka the idea that he had ignored his lecture, different to Tatsuno that was putting attention to Iruka's lecture.

At this Iruka gave an evil grinning smile at Naruto's ignorance of the lecture, this face appeared on Iruka usually when had found a way to punish Naruto and Tatsuno for some prank that both had some how managed to pull off, as Iruka turned towards the class and shouted an order "OKAY!! LINE UP!! WE ARE GOING TO PRACTICE THE HENGE NO JUTSU (Transformation Technique) EVEN THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY PASSED!!!!" said Iruka pointing to a certain point where the line started, as soon as he finished the order the whole class complained but they knew there was no way they could change their sensei's idea.

Soon enough all of the class was in line awaiting their turn to show their transformation skills, first came a girl with pink long hair that was being hold by a red bandana, a big forehead could be seen, a complete red dress of short sleeves yet it would be considered a short dress because it doesn't reach her legs, below that she had a black jumper you can assume that under her dress she has a tight t-shirt black as well with no sleeves, she as well has the same blue flip flop combined boots as Naruto, her hair is hold by a red bandana and as well she had strong green eyes, her calm demeanor seems to make game with the rest of her personality and clothing.

"Haruno Sakura!! Transform!!" said Sakura, as now where she stood a bang of smoke surrounded her and then suddenly an exact copy of Iruka was in her place, as Iruka looked at it and gave a small smile.

"Good…" muttered Iruka as from where Sakura stood another bang a smoke took place and once again Sakura was there with a very big smile happily jumping from side to side.

"Yay!! Yay!!!" she said in her cute childish voice as she had her hands closed to her chest celebrating her success yet inside her inner self could be seen celebrating shouting "HELL YEAH!!!" as she turned around to a kid that was behind her "Did you saw how I did Sasuke-kun!!!" she said extremely excited.

Before Sakura could say anything else Iruka said "Next!!! Uchiha Sasuke!!!" at this words the kid that Sakura had called Sasuke passed.

This kid of normal height, normal black hair that seems to be hold in his back, black cold eyes, a white short, a blue lose up t-shirt with normal sleeves behind it the sign of the "Uchiha" clan could be seen, it looks like a half red circle and below it a white half circle only that on the bottom a white line, in his arms a type of white sleeve covered his arm and as well the combined flip flop boots blue as Naruto and Sakura. The kid passed before Iruka like if he cared for nothing in the world coldly, both of his hands on his pockets and his face almost feeling less.

As Sasuke got in front of Iruka another bang of smoke appears even before Iruka could actually mark his name as he had done the activity and anther exact copy of Iruka appears "Good…." muttered Iruka knowing that it was no surprise to see this kid didn't even do the seal for the technique. Then another cloud smoke appears and back to the expressionless kid as he walked back towards his sit on the table.

"Next!!! Uzumaki Tatsuno!!!" as Tatsuno began to walk towards the front as he made the last step a bang of smoke and a perfect Iruka appears, Iruka this time looked in astonishment at the copy, before he could say "Good.." another cloud of smoke appears and Tatsuno appears once again normally but his face was different as if he had done something wrong as he looked at Iruka "Good….." muttered Iruka looking at Tatsuno, as he went back to his seat and sat down seriously looking at who was next.

"Next!!! Uzumaki Naruto!!!" said Iruka smiling evilly at Naruto to be finally able to get some payback for being ignored in his lecture as Naruto got into the front, he assured his goggles and smiled to himself "_Here I go!!!_" he thought as he looked towards Tatsuno and gave him an evil smile, Tatsuno only nodded in return, as Naruto put himself in position and prepared for the Jutsu "Transform!!" he shouted as from his surroundings blue rays of chakra surrounded him suddenly a big bang of smoke appeared leaving in its place, this time instead of a copy of Iruka, two beautifull ladies appeared naked, one with short yellow hair tied in two pony tails and blue eyes and the same pair of whiskers as Naruto and in the other side a bright red blood long haired girl, with red blood crimson eyes and brunette skin and an extremely hot body as well as the next one, both of them winked at eye at Iruka and gave a little moan. Iruka's face was priceless; both of his eyes wide open and mouth gaggling to the ground as well, suddenly he began to have a terrible nose bleed making him fall down due to the heavy nose bleed he was having. Another bang of smoke and Naruto accompanied with Tatsuno where there, Naruto was laughing the hell off and Tatsuno smirking of satisfaction that their trick worked so efficiently, as Naruto shouted to Iruka "HAHAHAHA!!! What do you think of that, we call it "Sexy No-Jutsu!!!".

Suddenly Iruka stood before the both of them, with both of his nose holes covered with paper to prevent more blood from coming and shouted them in a dramatic strong, high tone "Don't go inventing stupid Jutsu's you BAKAS!!!!!!"

After the being scorned both Tatsuno and Naruto, the class continued people taking notes, other just looking and talking to each other, yet the attention of the class was on Tatsuno for the moment, people couldn't yet believe what he had pulled off but the more exasperated was Naruto, as he just kept looking at him with serious eyes.

Thought both brothers Naruto and Tatsuno were always in constant competition and it always seemed as if it was Naruto that was always taking the lead above his brother, physically and mentally, he even sometimes doubted if Tatsuno was worthy of becoming a ninja yet he trained hard with him and he believed that some day both of them, Naruto and Tatsuno will pass the academy exam, and become ninjas, yet…this improvement in Tatsuno's technique was unbelievable, not only did had successfully finished the Jutsu, but he had managed to do it with no hand seals and in record time, Naruto wondered what had his brother had been doing lately.

The session continued with a few exercises and some advises, yet it ended quickly as Iruka addressed the whole class seriously "Tomorrow is the graduation exam….so please everybody go home and have some rest….tomorrow is a big day…." as Iruka finished this words the whole class got up and began to run for the exit, Naruto and Tatsuno where no exception to be the first ones to be running towards the exit after all they knew that if the didn't escape problems were to be expected "EXCEPT YOU TWO!!!!!" shouted Iruka towards Naruto and Tatsuno that where just one step outside the classroom.

"Damn!!!" screamed Naruto frustrated that their escape plan had been foiled. Tatsuno on the other hand only muttered a few words of how they had failed their plans to escape.

In the Hokage monument two wooden moveable floors where seen on use, after all this floors where used either when making a new Hokage monument or fixing one of them but today was different, in the top of the Fourth Hokage head was Iruka and below in the wooden moveable floors where Naruto and Tatsuno, both of them with a bouquet of water with soap and in a hand a big brush, both of them where cleaning the "master piece" that Naruto had immortalized in the Hokage's faces, Naruto who seemed annoyed at the task kept complaining to Iruka but unable to get anything on the other hand Tatsuno kept himself concentrated on cleaning the task and laughing a bit from time to time of his brothers comments such as "Iruka-sensei!!! When I will become the Hokage you will be cleaning my bathroom!!!" or "Iruka-sensei!! When I become Hokage you will be the one to cut my finger nails!!!" well you get the idea. After all Naruto had decided to become the Hokage, so Naruto had decided to include Iruka in his plans of Hokage, this irked Iruka to no end, after all it was Naruto and he always got away with his plans and he imagined himself doing everything that Naruto was saying, so he kind of either got mad or afraid.

"Shut yer trap up!!! Naruto!! And finish up quickly or you are going to be late home…" shouted Iruka to Naruto that was about to give another comment.

Naruto gave an evil glare to Iruka and said in a serious tone "What for…..nobody is waiting for us anyway…." Tatsuno looked at his brother seriously and then back to Iruka with serious eyes, he knew, both of them had no parents and thought together shared their solitude yet both desired a mother and a father, both desired home made meals but for them there was no one home, no mother or father, no acknowledgment from any one just the two lonely brothers.

So Iruka's comment was one like telling water not to be wet or telling fire not to burn and thought a terrible reality both brothers where reminded of it, which irked them a little bit.

Iruka's face became that of a compassionate friend or tutor, as he realized what he had said, "_stupid_" he thought to himself, as he thought for a moment of what to say next and then looked back to Naruto "Hey Naruto……" he said in a calm voice.

"What is it??" asked Naruto in a serious voice.

"If you two finish this quickly……..I will treat you both some Ramen…" said Iruka a bit muttering kid of doubting his own words as he looked down at both Naruto and Tatsuno.

Thought Tatsuno's face was that of a happy kid that was going to receive something in exchange for his work, Naruto's face was something completely out of reality, no words could describe his face, it was one of the few faces Tatsuno enjoyed during the day, the time when both of them went to eat some ramen, a few words to describe it would be excited and full of happiness, and getting some free Ramen tonight was something Naruto didn't get every day and as an answer to Iruka he shouted at the top of his longs "ALL RIGHT!!!! I AM GOING TO WORK THE HARDEST!!!"

As the night fell over Konoha the vandalism made over the Hokages faces had disappeared and the two moveable wooden floors had disappeared as well and only a flashlight could be seen from the gigantic stairs that lead towards the Hokage monument, at that moment Tatsuno and Naruto walked side by side, both of them a bit tired behind them Iruka carrying a lamp guiding both of the kids down the stairs, until they reached the main street of Konoha. The streets where now near empty, the cold wind pierce the air of Konoha, the night life of Konoha wasn't that great, only ninjas and some other people where out on bars, yet there was one place that Tatsuno and Naruto could expect to find a consolation to their solitude "Ichiruka's Ramen", Naruto's favorite restaurant and as well Tatsuno's, thought Tatsuno had no favorite restaurant but he loved to eat in "Ichiruka's Ramen", just to see his brother have true smile, it was for mere seconds Naruto really smiled and this was the moment he had his taste of the Ramen. Thought Naruto claimed he was constantly smiling or he was happy he was never smiling nor being happy, it was only a mask, a mask to hide his sadness and anger he felt for the world, he couldn't count all the times Naruto and him had cried, cried for hours in the night, cries of exasperation and frustration from their solitude and hatred they received from the villagers, thought Naruto was the one who was hated most Tatsuno received his share of stares and insults from time to time.

Yet both of them had defended themselves and helped each other.

"Naruto do you know who the Hokage is…" asked Iruka at Naruto, as Naruto took a sip of his Ramen, he had already removed his goggles and was enjoying his ramen big time, after all you don't get free Ramen all the time.

"Of course I do." As he finished his Ramen by drinking the rest of the delicious soup of the Ramen in a single slurp as he finished and continued "Aren't those the most powerful ninjas de village has ever had?" he asked kind of re-affirming.

"Yes…So why do you do that?" asked Iruka a bit puzzled seeing how Naruto had answered about the monument "After all you must know those are very but very respected persons…"

"Of course I do….but I do it…..I do it because I want people to….to…." as Naruto searched for the answer Tatsuno looked at his brother, he smiled or a type of smirking smile at Naruto saying this, he had already eaten his Ramen unnoticed of course "…acknowledge me for who I am…For that I must become the Hokage!!!"

At hearing this Tatsuno smiled, he loved to see his brother's expression off sharing his dream, thought he had already heard it many times, he liked to see his expression when he said it, Tatsuno had already finished his bowl and was going for the second one, he barely spoke during a meal because he ate the ramen faster just for the pleasure of competing with his brother and tonight he was planning to win and just to add the best thing of this victory is that it was a free meal treated by Iruka.

"And I will be there to back you up brother…" said Tatsuno in his cold icy voice, his red eyes seemed to assure happiness for his brother and that he will indeed in the future cover him.

Naruto looked at his brother "AHHHH!!! You already ate two!!! But I haven't even finished the first one!" As Naruto looked at his brother with questioning eyes, those he used to put when he wanted to express curiosity combined with a little jealousy.

"TWO!!!! Who have you permission Tatsuno!!!" shouted Iruka to the red haired kid, who smirked at Iruka's shout.

"Hehehehehe!! But you told us you where treating!!" complained Tatsuno with his cold icy voice.

"Treating?!?! But I said it was only….." before Iruka could finish scorning Tatsuno, he only turned around to face Naruto, but different to a while ago, now he had 5 empty bowls by his side.

"Naruto…." Iruka said in a desperate voice.

"Hehehehe…." Naruto mumbled a bit while he scratched his head.

Iruka turned around searching for Tatsuno to give both squirts a lesson, but before he could even realize Tatsuno was no longer in his seat and nowhere in sight. "TATSUNO!!!!" shouted Iruka, as he turned to face Naruto who watched curiously now his brother's absence and turned to face now the extremely angry Iruka.

Iruka was about to explode in rage but not a rage caused by anger but by exasperation, which made Iruka's face a little bit funny. "Ummm. Excuse me Iruka-sensei.." Naruto said with a small smile.

Iruka's rage was calmed down as he turned to face Naruto with a light smile "Yes Naruto…"

"I have a request?" said Naruto now smiling a little more in his childish voice.

"What….you want another plate.." asked Iruka with a little sarcastic voice.

"No…..Can I try your "Leaf Ninja" headprotector…" asked Naruto while his hands where on a pleading position.

"No.." Iruka answered seriously.

"Why!!!" complained Naruto in his childish voice.

"This bandage can be used only by real ninjas of the academy…You will get yours tomorrow." Iruka answered with a light smile to Naruto.

"Stinky!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ohhh so that's why you took your goggles!!!" said Iruka surprised, after guessing why Naruto had removed his goggles.

"Another plate!!!!" shouted Naruto, avoiding the subject.

"HEH!!!!" exclaimed Iruka a bit exasperated, as he then got a serious face and gazed at Tatsuno's empty space "By the way….where did Tatsuno went…" asked Iruka seriously.

"Don't know….but this last few days Tatsuno has been leaving our room secretly and always returns late night…or just like right now on dinner leaves without saying a word and then we meet at the room…" answered Naruto seriously.

"Have you tried to follow him…" asked Iruka seriously.

"Yes….but he seems to be a very sneaky guy…he always disappears without a trace….even I cannot find him…" said Naruto seriously.

……………………………………

The Konoha forest stood up majestically in the night, the forest surrounded the city working apart from the wall as a natural protection barrage, the silence was incredible as the wind moved the trees and the grass, in a clearing a gigantic rock stood in place, in front of it, Tatsuno, as the wind moved his long red crimson hair, as he looked at it with a serious face and smirked, without a warning Tatsuno launched himself to the gigantic rock, as he prepared himself to hit it with a punch but his punch never reached the rock instead the rock received a intense burst of blue chackra, this was released from his hand, he moved fast, as each punch, each movement he unleashed chackra on the rock. The rock already had 6 marks of punches as if someone with an impressive strength punched the rock with all his might, yet Tatsuno never touched the rock, all this attacks where concentrated bursts of chackra. Chackra was primary energy force that people had, this energy could be used in many ways and in the case of ninjas they used it for war or techniques, yet other people used it in daily life but in the case of Tatsuno he used it in combat. Suddenly he moved his feet thru out the floor changing his attack stance, yet as his feet moved to the other side a wave of blue chackra was unleashed from his feet, cutting the tall grass around him. As he moved he punched the rock once again yet with his elbows now and yet more chackra was unleashed, then his feet….before a good time Tatsuno was combining punches, elbow hits, feet movements and yet every hit came with chackra, Tatsuno called it "Chackra Attacks" for now.

This exercise continued for about 30 minutes, as in a last elbow hit Tatsuno stopped and admired de rock that was before him, the rock that once was about 5 meters long was now no longer than a door yet it was wide enough as Tatsuno looked at it and smirked, he hadn't finished it by pure "Chackra Attack", as he prepared a punch, he took a deep breath and unleashed it on the rock yet this time different to the past times the punch did get home, as it hit the rock a powerful wind current moved thru out the place, the wind current came from the rock itself as the grass and trees moved to the wind unleash meant, Tatsuo kept the punch on the rock which had impaled itself on the rock making a 4 centimeter hole.

"Damn it…." Tatsuno cursed himself as he took off his hand from the now almost destroyed rock, while he admired his master work he opened and closed the hand that had landed the hit on the rock, he did this due to the pain he was feeling.

As he walked towards a near by tree and grabbed his katana blade and hanged it back to his armor in the back. As he began to walk back towards the village a creaking sound was heard, Tatsuno turned around towards the rock, suddenly the rock began to form thousands of cracks, the cracks appeared at a dramatic speed, Tatsuno contemplated in astonishment the rock, suddenly the rock exploded, millions of rock pieces bursted out towards the forest and the dark night, Tatsuno was with mouth open, as he admired the gigantic crater he had left from his punch.

"I think I have trained too hard…..too hard for my own good….too hard….." his icy and cold voice spoke in fear. As he looked at his hand scared, his red blood crimson eyes seemed to speak fear, he had grown too powerful. As he rolled his black sleeve reviling weights, his whole hand was covered in weights. In his mind he wondered if he had done the right thing when he had decided to start using weights, as he looked at the gigantic crater, he will be more careful from now on.

"Too hard indeed Tatsuno…" said a serious yet welcoming voice from behind him.

Tatsuno turned around scared that some one had discovered him. As he turned around to face the Hokage, the Hokage was old yet at his age the head ninja of the village was good enough to take on almost anyone from the village and win the battle, his face marked by experience and knowledge had given him the place of the Hokage, a little bit taller than Tatsuno, he wore a white tunic that had on the middle a red line and on his head he whore the Hokage hat, the hat seemed a little bit like a triangular hat, and on the front the Japanese sign meaning fire was written over it. Sarutobi was the Hokage's name, as he looked at Tatsuno and took a sip from his pipe.

Tatsuno on the other hand was on his knees, kneeling in an odd style facing Sarutobi. His head bent down in sign of respect, thought everybody treated the Hokage with respect, Tatsuno was maybe the only one that literally bowed before Sarutobi.

"As always Tatsuno….so formal…" said Sarutobi in more cheerful voice that the one he had used just moments ago.

Tatsuno who still was on his knees with his head bent said "Sorry Hokage-sama, yet I didn't notice your arrival here…" said Tatsuno in a quite formal voice.

The Hokage laughed a little "Get up Tatsuno you don't really have to do that…" said Sarutobi with a voice that seemed to reflect a little embarrassment.

Tatsuno got up and looked towards Sarutobi "I can explain this…Hokage-sama" said Tatsuno with a fearful voice, he feared that Sarutobi was going to punish him or something.

"Don't need to Tatsuno….I been watching you for the last couple of days…this also used to be a spot where I trained a long time ago….now I come here from time to time just to have some peace for myself…the Hokage job is too demanding…" said Sarutobi looking at the starry sky, his tone sounded a bit nostalgic yet the calm demeanor of the Hokage kept its place.

"I've outdone myself haven't I?" Tastuno asked

"Yes…Your strength is even beyond the Jounin of the village….Tatsuno?" said Sarutobi this last part like asking himself and Tatsuno.

"Yes Hokage-sama…" answered Tatsuno.

"Have you heard of the Sanin…" Sarutobi asked seriously.

Tatsuno stood in silence for a few seconds "I do Hokage-sama….they are suppose to be 3 ninjas who managed to obtain a power and an ability that could even match yours…" he said seriously to Sarutobi.

"That's correct Tatsuno….you managed to obtain a level strength that resembles one of them….yet...I will recommend you to stop training your strength for now…focus on your other abilities….the use of that strength could slowly kill you…each time you use that strength your muscles tense to an inhuman level…And each time you tense them…the weaker they get…." He said seriously looking at moon.

Tatsuno only bowed back "I will Hokage-sama…I will…" he said in a serious icy voice.

"Tatsuno…..why……Why did you trained so much…..I mean…..you were the bottom-last in your class always….even now you are the bottom-last…just ahead of you is Naruto……and ye never seemed to interested in becoming a shinobi…." As Sarutobi chuckled a bit "I remember once Naruto coming into my office and begging to keep you in the Academy….saying "It doesn't matter he sucks on being a ninja I want to be with him!!"….now those where kind words you know…..yet I see you know…..an inhuman strength, a full control of chackra in fighting and a power beyond anyone's believes...since when did you begin with this regime…." He said saying this part in a serious tone.

Tatsuno still bowing smirked a little at hearing what his brother had said "I believe…since we turned 5…..you know…….I realized something….for 5 years Naruto protected me…..I mean I was not ignorant of how the people treated us….." at this his voice stopped coldly after all it was not the Hokage's concern of such matter, as Tatsuno re-took the talking "It happened on that 5th birthday, as always we went for our Ichiruka's Ramen, you know to celebrate….yet…..we where interrupted….a band of kids older than us…..well began teasing us…..and well those days I was a weakling, a spoiled brat, you remember don't you Hokage-sama….." he said with a light smile "I as always ran away and Naruto followed yet we where cornered…..I was about to give myself up yet Naruto stood before them defiantly…..and defended me while I just squirmed like a baby…." As Sarutobi was now by Tatsuno's side smoking his pipe with a smile yet a smile that said sorry, as if he knew what he was talking about "Also it was there it struck me it had been Naruto the one who always defended us from the people or stood to them…..I was just a coward….Since that day I made myself a promise Sarutobi-sama…….I will protect Naruto for the rest of my life…..and I will prove it by becoming the strongest Shinobi of all…." By saying this Tatsuno tighten his hand as he looked at it and then back to Sarutobi "Ye I have a long way to go Hokage-sama….maybe my fighting skills are better now yet….my justu´s are not even good enough…." He said scratching his head.

Sarutobi on the other hand smoked a little more from his pipe and sighted "I only asked when…not why….Tatsuno….as for the justu's….you just require practice on that field.."

Tatsuno looked at the Hokage seriously with his head slightly bowed "Yet there is more you want to talk to me right?" he said respectfully seriously.

Sarutobi smiled a little bit and looked at Tatsuno "Yes…..Tatsuno tomorrow's the graduation exam….pass it….plea—" Sarutobi wasn't able to finish the sentence because he was interrupted by Tatsuno.

"You know my motto and condition….I wont pass the test until Naruto does….even if it means to be another whole year on the Academy…" he said seriously and decided.

Sarutobi just sighted and looked at Tatsuno with a light smile, as he said "Just telling you……you will receive another test when you two pass the exam….so be ready Tatsuno….and as more time passes the harder the test is…." He said seriously.

Tatsuno looked at Sarutobi and complained "What!?! Why?!? I mean!! Come on!! I might be strong and all yet I am will be just a Genin by the time I pass the exam…." He said in his cold icy voice yet complaining as a child.

Sarutobi only looked at him and smiled "Like I said before…you have grown to strong….even if it's the grades that decide the teams….well in your case…..we need to test all your abilities to its fullest so our decision is wise….." said Sarutobi seriously as he touched Tatsuno's shoulder and smiled "Don't worry it isn't that hard…"

Tatsuno looked at Sarutobi and smirked back at him, as he looked towards the village and remembered that Sarutobi didn't even said anything about what he said of the villagers, this automatically got Tatsuno into curious mode "Ummmm….Hokage-sama…..Can I ask a question?" he said seriously.

Sarutobi looked at Tatsuno "Yes Tatsuno…." He said with a light smile.

"Why…..Why are….we treated so badly….why whenever Naruto and I walk the streets we are insulted, glared, shouted and even sometimes beaten…..why……" he said seriously and a bit ashamed a the question asked after all, like he thought before it wasn't the Hogake's concern yet that Sarutobi let that pass by left Tatsuno quite curious.

The Hokage looked at Tatsuno and smiled. Tatsuno was possibly hated because of his relationship with Naruto yet he knew also of the belief that Tatsuno was hatred because of his physical features, as for Naruto, the Hokage couldn't help but look at the ground and give a grim smile to himself, the Kyuubi's container how much he had suffered yet he was happy he had Tatsuno by his side things had gone much more smoothly since those two began living together. The Hokage finally looked at Tatsuno and gave him a light smile "Because…you two are orphans….and well people seem to think as orphans as un-loved child's….yet there are people who appreciate you two…..you've noticed right?" said the Hokage seriously to Tatsuno.

"Well I have yet….yet…." as he never finished the sentence and looked at the Hokage "Hokage-sama….I must leave for now….Naruto must be waiting for me…."

"You may leave Tatsuno…" Sarutobi answered with s light smile.

With this Tatsuno bowed to Sarutobi and jumped back towards the village, as Sarutobi looked at the crater and smiled "I wonder….if it will be possible….I wonder…." He said, as he made a few hand seals and a pigeon appeared, Sarutobi got out a little scroll and putted it on the birds leg, as he looked at it and left it to fly and looked at it "Kami speed….and good luck…" he said as he began to walk back to the Hokage's tower.

…………………………………..

Tatsuno walked the streets of Konoha puzzled, was it true? Where Naruto and him hated just because of being one!! Even that Sasuke Uchiha had no parents but then again his clan was highly recognized in the village, so some how they created out of him a martyr, he thinked while he continued his walk. As he walked thru out the main avenue he could feel the glares, the snickering the people made, the whispers and he knew that all of them where about him or Naruto yet he ignored them all he was used to it and since that day when he became 5 years old he promised himself he will never be a coward or a spoiled brat.

Soon Tatsuno arrived to his and Naruto's department, a light smiled appeared on his face knowing what he was expecting, a pissed off Naruto and a night full of questions about the jutsu he had performed at the academy so effectively. As he opened the door to find the lights off, Tatsuno just looked around curiously and saw a lump on Naruto's bed, maybe he was tired after the washing all the monuments of the Hokage's, as he was about to take his sword off the lights turned on and before he could react Naruto was falling from the ceiling over Tatsuno.

"Hehehehe….You got some explaining to do brother!!" said Naruto with a triumphant smiled while he had Tatsuno pinned to the ground with both of his legs over his arms.

"What are you talking about brother!?!" answered Tatsuno with exasperation and with a little bit of pain in his arms.

"What do you think I am stupid you baka….Everybody saw what you did….that jutsu performance was something beyond your normal level…" said Naruto with an irked expression and a bit frustrated of seeing his brother trying to avoid the subject.

"Well I been practicing you know….after all you know I completely suck on those things…" Tatsuno answered with a little a bit ashamed expression.

Naruto smiled happily "Heh! Well that's perfect you know!! Finally you are getting interested on being a Shinobi!!" This was great news for Naruto, he could hope that him and his brother will end in one team together, as Naruto got up and helped his brother up.

"Thank you brother…" he said while scratching his head at the sight of seeing his brother so happy.

"Well now let's get a good night sleep!! Tomorrow is a very important day!! Finally will be able to pass it!" he said with his classic victory position smiling happily besides Tatsuno.

Tatsuno only smiled back with a light smirk "Yes…let's sleep tomorrow will finally pass it…" with this both brothers got into their night clothes and got into their beds to sleep, as both dreamed of the next morning, each one of them with a smile on their face…

………………………………………………

The next morning Naruto and Tasuno had done their normal routine yet this time they awoke earlier than before, as both readied themselves and began walking together towards the academy. The glares and insults where no exception this time yet the brothers where too happy to worry about those things, as they continued to ignored the stares they got into the academy and smiled to each other and sat down on their normal places, soon Iruka came in with a paper in his hand, as he smiled to his group lightly.

"The final exam consists on just doing at least a copy of yourself with the Bushin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)." Iruka said reading the paper seriously, as he then turned to his students and smiled "And now…good luck to you all"

Naruto bumped his face to the school table "_Damn!!! The only jutsu I truly suck at and it turns out to be the exam!! Stinky!!!_" he thought to himself as he just looked at the floor with frustration.

Tatsuno on the other side just sighted, probably both will fail the test, he knew how to get the jutsu done yet he wasn't good at it either at least he will manage to get one copy right at least but if Naruto didn't pass he will assure himself he didn't pass as well, he just hopped he passed after all the curiosity of his next test was driving him crazy, just the simple curiosity made him doubt if he should forfeit for second time, he had failed the first time, the second time he didn't pass because he decided not to, as he thought and looked at Naruto hopping he did pass.

The exam was kind of simple, in a room two unknown examiners checked the abilites of each student with the instructions given and they where called by list and the list depended on the grades, in other words both Naruto and Tatsuno where last for the revision. As all kids who entered none failed, all of them came with happy faces, as other shouted and celebrated their pass; soon it was Naruto's turn as he left his goggles to Tatsuno "Let's hope I don't pick them back up this time…." He said with a light smile to Tatsuno.

"Indeed let's hope…." He said serious tone, as he gave a hug to his brother and said "Good luck brother." He said with a smile.

As Naruto opened the door to face a table where the forehead protectors of Shinobi where, only two left Naruto's and Tatsuno's, as he smiled to them and prayed to whatever Kami was up there to let him pass. In that same Table Iruka sat with another Chunin by his side, the Chunin had short white hair that felled down to the sides, dressed in the same manner as Iruka yet he didn't have his badge on, he had left it by the side. As both greeted Naruto with a smile, Naruto got himself into the middle of the room and said out loud "All right!! Here I go!!" he said enthusiastically. As he got into position and put his hand in the hand seal of the jutsu and concentrated, as he said out loud "Bushin (Clone)!!" as blue chackra rays began to move around Naruto, soon a big explosion of smoke appeared soon the smoke dissolute leaving a closed eyes Naruto.

As Naruto began to opening his eyes praying that the jutsu had been effective, as he looked to his side to see a Naruto copy but this was all white, with eyes closed and on the floor like if he had tripped by a banana or something. Naruto looked at it and screamed in panic "AHHHHH!!!! DAMN!!!"

On the table Iruka eyes irked as he looked at Naruto with a disgusted face "Naruto…" he said in cold voice, as he just sighted in disappointed.

"Iruka-sensei…." Said the other Chunin with a half smile "Why don't we just let him pass….after all the test was to create a clone and indeed he got it done…"

"Yet Mizuki…..all of the others created at least 2 clones of each other….and Naruto just created a useless one….I cannot let him pass…." He said in a apologetic tone yet his face showed sadness towards Naruto.

At hearing this Naruto only looked at Iruka with teary eyes with a face of annoyance, before they could say more he stormed out of the room towards the classroom where Tatsuno was looking at the window as Naruto entered with his head down and walked towards Tatsuno and said in a cold, sad voice "My goggles…"

Tatsuno looked at his brother with a sadden face as well, as he gave him his goggles and touched her brothers shoulder in apologies, as he began to walk towards the room. Naruto on the other hand stood there frozen in the classroom, as little tears formed in his eyes and he took them away, as he glanced towards the room and said in sad low voice "Another year huh…." After this he began to walk towards the exit looking down.

At the room Tatsuno entered to face the two tutors, as he just stood there with a serious face noticing the last two forehead protectors of "Leaf Ninja", as he looked at both Iruka and Mizuki, without saying anything he just walked towards the door to hear Iruka's voice "Tatsuno stop….aren't you even going to try…." He said seriously.

Tatsuno looked towards Iruka and said in his cold piercing voice "No…." as he walked outside the door closing it behind him and tighten his grip with anger in his eyes, as he as well began to walk towards the exit, there Naruto was waiting for him with sadden face, as Naruto looked at Tatsuno.

"You too…." He said sadly.

"Yes…" answered Tatsuno with his head looking towards the floor sadly.

……………………………………..

Outside the academy fathers and mother continued to congratulate their kids and hugged them after their accomplishment of being able to graduate as a Shinobi. As people as well talked to the Hokage who was there congratulation the students and their parents. Phrases such as "What I expected from my son!", "Mother is going to cook you something special tonight!" Or "Now you shall become even better than your father!". Suddenly the door opened and outside of them Naruto and Tatsuno walked out, both with their heads down, walking slowly, the whole commotion had become completely quite, as they all looked and glared at the two brothers, only the Hokage's eyes reflected a little bit of sadness.

"I heard those where the only two who failed…" said one secretly to the other.

"Better that those two don't become ninjas…they will only cause more trouble…." answered another voice in the same low tone.

"Yeah, after all isn't that the kid that…" as it was interrupted by another silence.

"Shhhh you know we are prohibited to talk about that…." answered the other secretly.

"And the other….with those clothes he brings disgrace to the Fourth's name…." said another voice yet this time Tatsuno could hear it, Tatsuno knew the garb had once belonged to the Fourth, it had been a gift from Sarutobi on his 12 birthday, it had been modified so he could fit in it, yet he knew when he grew more the garb will feet him on the original size as how it used to be. As well Tatsuno had become to idolize him, not as the hero people painted it but as the person who protected what was dearest to him, in this case Konoha, yet this got into Tatsuno's nerves, Tatsuno's red eyes became tensed and without even knowing it or even thinking about it he sent chackra towards them in immense amounts creating an intense killer intent yet he sent just the killer intent towards the man who had said this. As he looked at the man intensely as he began to move his hand towards his sword yet before Tatsuno could continue Naruto was grabbing his shoulder "Enough brother…." said the serious voice of Naruto who was scared at his brother actions.

At these words Tatsuno calmed down and the killing intent stopped yet the man continued to look at Tatsuno with fearful eyes and he even was on the floor, looking at Tatsuno as if he was some type of monster. The man even wanted to cry yet in front of his kid he didn't say anything as he only said "You…you…you…." after this words he walked away from the crowd with his woman and child with him.

Naruto and Tatsuno on the other hand disappeared back towards their department. The crowd had began to disperse all of them muttering about what just had happened, on the other hand the Hokage and Iruka where together looking at the crowd as well a little bit surprised at the event that had unfolded before there eyes "Iruka…" said the Hokage in a serious voice.

"What Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka seriously.

"Come with me…" answered Sarutobi seriously.

"Yes Hokage-sama…" he said seriously.

……………………………………

Naruto and Tatsuno sat down looking at the horizon sadly, both in silence, each one looking at one side of Konoha on the roof of their department. The silence was eternal both sad, one because of his failure and the other because of his brother, as both scratched their head from time to time. As suddenly Naruto said "Well….its just another year right…" he said with a little enthusiasm.

Tatsuno smiled to him lightly "Yes….its only one more year…." he said seriously.

Tatsuno just got up and stretched himself looking at the setting sun. As he was about to leave he found himself in front of Mizuki who looked at him with a smile "Yo…" he said lightly.

Before any of the two brothers could say anything Mizuki had convinced them two sit down and talk a little more, as Mizuki stood between the two brothers "Iruka its not being mean, he just wants the best for you two…" said Mizuki in a welcoming voice.

"Yet…Yet….Why he doesn't help me pass…..I mean….It has already been 3 years…" said Naruto to Mizuki with his head down.

Tatsuno on the other hand looked at Naruto "I think Mizuki is right….probably he just wants to see us pass….like it should be done…" said Tatsuno seriously.

"Yet….There is another way to graduate…." said Mizuki with a smile too both brothers.

"How?!?!" asked both brothers excited in uni-son.

……………………………………

Iruka and Sarutobi where on the Hokage's office, the night had already fallen over Konoha so it was mostly only the Hokage, his personal guard and Iruka there. The place mostly consisted of a desk with papers and pens, a chair and some family pictures; the whole room was made out of wood and on the side the pictures of all the previous Hokage's. Right now Sarutobi was sitting down and in front of him Iruka stood silently and serious to the Hokage.

"Iruka…." mumbled the Hokage seriously.

"Yes Hokage-sama…" asked Iruka.

"Are you aware of Naruto's and Tatsuno's condition….." he continued without waiting for an answer "Naruto and Tatsuno have lived a life like yours Iruka….or don't you remember how you used to live….after the incident…."

Iruka's mind began to rush into his memories, of how when his parents had died he was always playing pranks on others or making himself funny trying to get attention from the others…trying to get…..the word seemed to echo in his mind _acknowledgment, _as he looked at the Hokage, he knew what the brother's felt yet he did it for the good of the brothers, he didn't want to cause them any troubles, he just thought that I was for the best of both, as he was about to talk a Shinobi clashed into the room.

"Hokage-sama!!!" said the Jounin in a worried tone.

"What is it…" asked the Hokage seriously.

"Is Naruto and Tatsuno!! They have stolen the "Forbidden Jutsu Scroll"!!" said the Shinobi extremely scared.

The Hokage got up incredibly serious and signaled to Iruka to follow him, as the three got out the office and walked the stairs out of the Hokage tower outside the door about 20 Shinobi's awaited the Hokage's order, as they looked at the Hokage seriously, as one said "Let's go after them Hokage-sama!!! Imagine if the Kyuubi was unleashed!!!" shouted one in exasperation, the others followed with similar comments begging the Hokage to let them go after them.

The Hokage closed his eyes and only sighted "All right….Search for them!!" he said in a voice of authority as with a movement of his hand he dismissed them as soon all the Shinobi's where gone, only a cloud of earth was on their place, as the Hokage turned his eyes towards Iruka who was still behind him "Find them….find them before the others do…." said the Hokage in a worrisome voice.

Iruka didn't waste any time and began his search crazily, jumping from building to building, looking for him madly, just shouting and thinking to himself "_Damn where are those two!! Naruto….Tatsuno!!!_" as Iruka continued jumping from top to top of building into he concluded they where not in the city….if they where not in the city….they where on….the forest…..

……………………………………

On a abandoned cottage just outside the city not to far into the woods, Naruto and Tatsuno sat down outside the cottage with a gigantic scroll in their hands iluminated by the light of the moon that shined over them, the scroll reached Naruto's waist, as both brothers sat down and opened the scroll seriously, as Naruto looked at Tatsuno and smiled to him with a victory smile "Okay!! Lets get this secret exam passed!!" said Naruto enthusiastically while he opened the scroll.

Tatsuno only smirked at his brother and looked at the scroll "Okay!! Lets do it!!" he said thought less enthusiastic than Naruto yet happy.

As both opened the Scroll and began reading "WHAT!!!" both screamed in uni-son reading the technique that was first on the list "Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)…." muttered Tatsuno still worried at what was before them.

"The only technique I suck at….and it turns out to be the first one on the list!!!" said Naruto frustrated as he continued reading the scroll

"Yet we need to pass the exam don't we…..Let's get on with it…." said Tatsuno while he got up and looked at his brother, as he got into stance and prepared himself to train.

Naruto looked at his brother in surprise and got up with him and all the enthusiasm went back to him as Naruto with a big smiled said "YES!!! Let's do it!!!" he said in his childish voice enthusiastically.

After an hour of training both Naruto and Tatsuno where sitting down gasping for air, as Naruto looked at his brother with questioning eyes, never in his life had he ever trained by his side but just this hour he had seen his brother in almost an non-stop dedication to learn this jutsu and as well he seemed to move at the same phase as him, he was impressed he would never have guessed that Tatsuno trained so hard as well, such a fortitude as Naruto looked at Tatsuno and gave him a thumps up "We did it…"

Tatsuno smiled back and signaled the thumps up back "Yes we did it…" he said gasping.

Suddenly both turned to confront a gasping Iruka who gazed at both Naruto and Tatsuno with an irked expression as he said in an scary voice to both kids "Naruto…..Tatsuno….you two…" he said exasperated to both.

Tatsuno only scratched his head a bit ashamed and Naruto scratched his head and smiled to Iruka laughing nervously "Hehehehe…"

Yet before Iruka could say something else he was interrupted by Naruto "Hey Iruka-sensei!! Iruka-sensei!! Let us show you our new technique!! So you can let us pass!!" said Naruto enthusiastically to Iruka.

Before Iruka said anything he only thought "_With so little time and they have already learned one of those techniques…_" yet the next thing he heard from them got him a little bit confused as he looked at both brothers confused "Passed…."

Tatsuno looked at Iruka confused "Mizuki told us that…" before he could end the sentence four shurikens flew thru the air and Iruka without even thinking it twice pushed both Naruto and Tatsuno out of the way and got hit by them as all turned around to see Mizuki fully armed in his Jounin clothing, with 3 giant shurikens on his back and his badge was tied up in a way that covered his hair and left only the points down, as he smiled evilly to the group "So I finally found you….Now Naruto give me the Scroll.." he said in a cold voice.

Tatsuno and Naruto looked at him in confusion, as Naruto mumbled "But…But….But Mizuki you told us that…"

"I said you would pass!! Yes I did and you two felt for that trap so easily!! HAHAHAH! I only want that scroll for myself and now that I have you two here…..I will kill you both and become a hero…" he said laughing maniacally and saying evilly to the two brothers.

Tatsuno got angry "What makes you think that killing us two will make you a hero!!" shouted Tatsuno to Iruka angrily.

Mizuki began to laugh maniacally and looked at the two brothers "That's right!!! You two don't know right!!!"

Iruka shouted to Mizuki angrily "Don't say it is proh—" he never finished the sentence because he was interrupted by Mizuki.

"You know Naruto why Iruka doesn't pass you...you know why…." Naruto only looked at Mizuki with questioning eyes and only moved his head saying "no", as Mizuki laughed once again and looked at Naruto evily "I believe you two have heard of the Kyuubi, the Demon Fox that the Fourth Hokage killed……" both only nodded in acknowledgement "Well….It wasn't exactly killed……" as he smiled evilly to both brothers.

"DON'T SAY IT MIZUKI!!!!!" Iruka shouted the best he could exasperated, in fear and in terror.

"The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside you!!! In other words Naruto it is you who killed Iruka's parents!! It is you who have caused this village its worse misery!!!!" Mizuki shouted too both brothers angrily in the top of his lungs "As for you Tatsuno…well you only aren't liked…..that's about it…" he said this laughing at Tatsuno.

Why people hated him didn't even moved Tatsuno a bit, heh, he expected something like that, yet what he said about Naruto left him completely stupefied, as he looked at his brother not in terror of the realization but in sadness, not only he had learned that his idol had done such thing, yet he still was in sadness and stupefied, his serious face was broken for one in surprise and pity for Naruto. Yet this didn't compared at all to what was happening in Naruto's mind, he was going crazy, his eyes where full of tears, as the realization came to him of reality, all the times he had cried and feared the village was because of something he didn't had done anything to deserve it or even asked for it, as his eyes began to get full of tears his face stupefied at such realization.

"NOW DIE!!! DEMON FOX!!!" As Iruka launched a giant shuriken to Naruto, as yet before it took hit Iruka had taken the hit for Naruto as he looked at Naruto in pain, as blooded dripped from his mouth to Naruto "Naruto….move…."

Naruto was only crying and before he could say another word he got up and began to run with the scroll in his back crying, scared and not even knowing what to do, fearing himself and hating himself yet a new hatred had began to a rise from him, a hatred to the village, Tatsuno right behind him, as well with similar feelings as Naruto yet he had another hatred, a hatred towards the Fourth, a hatred towards his idol for being the one guilty of making the one dearest to him suffer, as both brothers disappeared into the forest.

Mizuki only cursed as he looked at the brother leaved "Heh…It seems I will have to kill you later Iruka….for now I must get that scroll…." he said leaping into the forest in direction of Tatsuno and Naruto.

"Mizuki!!" shouted Iruka in pain yet unable to make himself heard.

……………………………………….

On the Hokage tower, Sarutobi looked at his glass ball in it Naruto could be seen jumping from tree to tree, as he only thought "_Naruto is in a very bad state…such surge of emotions could break the seal…and if that happens……Be careful Naruto….please….forgive us…"_ as the Hokage smoked from his pipe and looked at a picture of the Forth and said to himself "You….you should have planned this more carefully…..Even with your will….written" he said seriously.

………………………………………

Now deeper on the forest Naruto was jumping from branch to branch with the scroll behind him, as suddenly from behind Iruka appeared trying to get up to him "Come on Naruto give the scroll….we will talk with the Hok---" he was never able to finish the sentence as Naruto jumped and kicked him and sent him rolling into the ground as Naruto felled just behind him.

As Iruka rose and said "How did you….know…" he said with a little pain as an explosion of smoke was seen and where Iruka was, now a Mizuki took his place.

As Naruto smiled "Because…" as the same explosion occurred on Naruto and its place there was Iruka "…I am Iruka…" he said with a smirk to Mizuki.

On a nearby try both brothers where hidden with the scroll on their hands watching the events unfold yet both continued to be sad, stupefied or even hating both Iruka and Mizuki, as they even considering leaving Konoha, Tatsuno had said it yet Naruto wanted to hear more he wasn't leaving without knowing everything.

"Why….Why do you protect them Iruka…wasn't Naruto who killed your family…you should be helping me to kill them instead of stopping me…" he said seriously gasping with an exasperated face.

Iruka smiled sadly "Yes…I should be…."

Naruto only gapsed in surprised and more tears formed in his eyes, in Tatsuno even more hatred could be reflected as he got up and was about to leave, as he looked at his brother "Lets leave brother…this…this…kami-forsaken place…." said Tatsuno in an evil voice as Naruto was about to comply when Iruka was heard.

"Yet….I don't want to…because I don't see Naruto as the Kyuubi….I see in him myself….I see a suffering child who carries a burden he never asked for….I see what the Fourth saw in him…..a hero…..I see an excellent student….I see in him a growing powerful shinobi…" as he continued "As I see in Tatsuno…..his brother….I don't see another monster…..I see his company…another great and powerful shinobi….I see the helping hand….I see what none of us has been able to do…to accompany him in every suffering moment…" as he ended he coughed in pain.

"That was touching Iruka…..yet….I will kill you…..and after this….I will kill the two brothers!!!" as he launched to Iruka with the giant shuriken in hand preparing for a lethal and ending strike.

Iruka closed his eyes awaiting the final blow, looking back at his life time, at the good moments he passed, the good times he enjoyed so much, as before the shuriken could reach him. Naruto and Tatsuno went straight towards Mizuki, Naruto gave him a punch with all his might and even before he could felled down Tatsuno was giving him a kick that never reached home yet the chackra could be seen unleashed as Mizuki was sent a few feets away smashing himself towards the tree standing up looking at the brothers.

Naruto had noticed Tatsuno's attack and looked at him and said seriously "Once again…you got explaining to do…"

Tatsuno didn't even look at him as he looked towards Mizuki "I will….yet….lets get this over with…."

As Naruto looked at Mizuki evilly, hatred and coldness could be seen in his eyes, as he looked at Mizuki "You lay one finger on Iruka….and I will kill you piece of trash….."

Tatsuno only glared at him "Even if you don't…..even if you don't touch Iruka and touch Naruto….you will die…" he said in icy and cold voice beyond cold he had ever used.

Mizuki glared at both of them "SO BRING IT ON YOU DEMONS!!!!" he shouted to both brothers.

As both brothers took a stance of a Jutsu with seriousness yes and a cold stare towards "Ohh we will……you piece of trash…." said Naruto

"You damned baka…" Tatsuno said glaring at Mizuki.

Both brother got into position and made a hand seal, as both shouted "Kage no Bushin!!!" a huge explosion of smoked went all over the place it could even be seen from the city, soon Mizuki found himself surrounded by about 100 Naruto's clones and 75 Tatsuno's clones, Iruka gasped in surprise at the techinique and thought _"Kage no Bushi….an advance form of Henge no Jutsu…yet instead of creating copy images…this one creates actual copies….", _Mizuki in the other hand wasn't pleased at all, as he looked in terror at the army that was before him, the Tatsunos where we hands crossed smirking at Mizuki, their glares piercing him, as the Narutos only smiled in contempt at Mizuki's face, as one began "So you say you where coming!!!" another answered "If you aren't coming!!" one of the Tatsuno's ended it "We are coming to get you!!!!" at ending this the whole army jumped towards Mizuki, for an hour chackra bursts and punches could be heard in incredible amounts and the shouts of pain of Mizuki could be heard, even if you where a few meters away you could see how Mizuki was punched, kicked and chackra attacks where getting into him with no mercy at all, suddenly after about 35 minutes of fight the Tatsunos began to dissolve, as Tatsuno looked at his brother "Can you finish this…" he said seriously.

Naruto smiled to him "Of course I can!!! You can take a rest!!! Then you have to explain how do you do that!!!" he said this last part a bit exasperated.

Tatsuno explained "I am taking the scroll back to Hokage-sama….you take care of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki…end him…." as before he left he took one last punch an unleashed another chackra attack "This you mean…." he smirked "It's a secret…" saying this he grabbed the scroll and headed back to the Hokage tower.

A few minutes later Mizuki's body was on the floor bleeding, he couldn't even speak or cry it just trembled at the pain it had received, the body seemed to be almost death yet you could tell it was still alive, as Naruto scratched his head with a victory smiled "I guess we over did it…" he smiling as he looked at another smiling Iruka.

Iruka only smiled at Naruto and said "Come here Naruto…" he said with a light and welcoming voice.

Naruto got closer and looked at Iruka with an ashamed expression after all he knew it was his fault that all of this had happened "Iruka-sensei I am…" he never finished the sentence.

"Close your eyes Naruto…" said Iruka firmly.

Naruto closed his eyes firmly, he could hear Iruka moving, yet he didn't care as he awaited a punch or something, as he just felt something getting off him and something back on him, suddenly he heard Iruka's voice once again "Open them…" Naruto opened his eyes and looked towards Iruka noticing that he didn't have his Leaf Ninja forehead protector on, Naruto touched his forehead to notice that his goggles weren't no longer there but something made out of metal, and in it he could feel the carving of the leaf and it was on a blue band, he had Iruka's forehead protector. Naruto looked at Iruka with teary eyes and a gigantic smile on his face "Iruka-sensei…." he said sobbingly.

"Happy graduation Naruto…" he said with a light smile.

Naruto only hugged Iruka tightly and cried of happiness in Irukas torso, as Iruka smiled at his student and inside a sensation of seeing a child graduate entered him, as he looked at Naruto with eyes that a father will see his child, as he smiled to him and said "You did admirably Naruto…." at saying this Naruto looked at Iruka and smiled "Thank you Iruka-sensei!!"

As Iruka re-gained his composure and said out loud "Now….lets get some sleep….won't we……and please give me a hand…" he said in kind and happy words.

"Yes Sir!!" he said in a happy smile while he helped Iruka to get up and began walking him back to Konoha.

………………………………

In the Hokage tower Sarutobi looked at his glass ball with a big smile, as he said to himself "Thank you Naruto…", yet before him was a bowing Tatsuno, by his the giant scroll, as Sarutobi got up and walked towards Tatsuno.

"Sorry for lying to you…..Forgive me…" he said in an ashamedness tone, standing before Tatsuno.

Tatsuno got up and smiled "I forgive you Hokage-sama….you had your reasons……the one I cannot forgive is him…" he said looking towards the picture of the Forth.

Sarutobi looked at Tatsuno and only sighted "The Fourth never wanted this….indeed his calculations where wrong….yet The Fourth's wish….was to Naruto be seen as a hero….not as a Demon Fox….as a carrier….some one who had taken a burden that no one else could take…." said Sarutobi with a light smile to Tatsuno.

Tatsuno understood perfectly what he meant and in his mind he began to reconcile with the Forth, as if asking forgiveness to himself for not understanding better the Fourth's mind, as he looked at Sarutobi "Well….now I must be going….must get inscribed at the academy tomorrow with Naruto….so I ask for your permission to leave Hoka---" he didn't finish, just to see Sarutobi with both hands giving him his forehead protector of the Leaf, yet this forehead protector was not on a black band, but it was purely made out of metal, the metal plate extended itself towards the sides as it formed the outlines of a face, on the sides inscribed the letters "power" and justice" where inscribed on the sides, it also extended towards the chin, so it was like a full face protector that outlined his face that left the face uncovered at the same time and on the top of the plate where it stood on the forehead the Leaf sing was forged into it Tatsuno looked at it surprised "But Naruto didn't….." he mumbled.

"He has graduated…." said Sarutobi with a light smile looking at Tatsuno with eyes of happiness.

"So…..I accept it…." as Tatsuno bowed and Sarutobi smiled, and began to adjust the style band to his face, he did it carefully after all it was made that while Tatsuno grew the protector will adjust to his face size "But….I am no Hokage…its supposed that the band can't be modified till ye reach Jounin right…"

The Hokage smiled "Well…..you asked me once if you could as well have the Seconds forehead protector….so I decided to give you one that it looked like it yet it was different…..so here is the result…" as he finished putting and smiled at him "Happy graduation Tatsuno…..and please…..make yourself your own style of clothes….when I look at you I think I see The First and The Second combined….." he said chuckling.

As Naruto bowed with little tears in his eyes "Thank you very much Hokage-sama!!!" he said firmly while he bowed to him and chuckled at his words "Well…its my own type of clothing….with it I pay honor to the Hokages….and soon I will add something of yours Hokage-sama….." he said while he stood up facing the Hokage, the new metal plate he had been put on surrounded his face, the hair that used to go down to his eyes was being hold by the badge as in its surroundings like little spikes of hair surrounding it, as he touched the and adjusted it with a smile "Well now I take my leave…" he said smiling, as he was about to leave.

"Ohhh I almost forgot….report to the stadium tomorrow….." said the Hokage seriously to Tatsuno.

Tatsuno turned back with a questioning face "Why…"

As the Hokage smiled "For your extra test…" after this he turned around and headed back to his desk and sat down.

After this Tatsuno headed back to his department with a smile on his face, all the way he touched and touched his forehead protector smiling to himself proudly.

………………………………………

Naruto arrived at his department to find Tatsuno sleeping on his bed and by his side his sword and his new forehead protector; Naruto looked at it and smiled, and looked at his brother, he will ask the questions tomorrow, for now, both deserved a good night sleep, as Naruto got into his night clothes and went into his bed to sleep, as he closed his eyes due to the fatigue. Yet his mind had some hatred and adrenaline due to the new knowledge he had learned about the origin of his hatred yet the sleep won and found himself fast asleep.

………………………………………..

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on a sewer tunnel, as he looked behind him to see a gigantic prison on the middle of the door a paper with the sign that said "Seal" was written on it, as from the prison two gigantic red glowing eyes appeared accompanied by an evil smile gigantic the smile was more than evil, making Naruto shiver in fear, he felt fear, hatred and anger coming from the smile, what he felt was beyond anything he had ever felt, as a voice came out of it, a terrifying voice, an evil voice, a cold voice, an icy voice, a demonic voice **"Sooooo we finally meet pathetic brat…..finally you do me the honor of presenting yourself…."**

_So what do you think about it!! Please review…the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes…imagine that the reviews are like gas for a writer…hehehehe…well give me opinions and all that stuff….the next chapters won't be so long as __this one yet expect good material…..And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations upon Revelations

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto and will never be…however I do own Tatsuno….thought its inspired in Demon Eyes Kyo (of "Samurai Deeper Kyo")…And hope you enjoy this as I enjoyed it….Please Review!!! They keep a writer on his five senses….

**Naruto: Blood Bound**

**Chapter 2: Revelations upon Revelations**

"**Sooooo we finally mee****t pathetic brat…..finally you do me the honor of presenting yourself…." **The voice mocked Naruto. The eyes of this presence made Naruto feel like if he was nothing, all of his fears and terrors seemed to reincarnate on this presence that was before him. Before Naruto could say something a gigantic paw launched from the bars, the pawn was bright red, bigger than anything Naruto had seen, the claws where about his height and black as onyx. The claw jumped towards Naruto yet never reached his target and as soon as they where about to reach Naruto they all felled down about a meter from him **"If it weren't for this cursed seal….I would have already mutilated you brat….limb by limb…" **The voice hissed thru out the bars as the cursed smiled seemed to even get bigger at the sight of Naruto.

"You..you…you….are the Kyuubi……The Nine Tales….." Naruto's voice tremble, his eyes where trembled, tensed and even some tears came out of them at the sight of the legendary Nine Tales.

The Kyuubi's eyes and smiled seemed to reflect satisfaction, as his eyes only closed and re-opened yet this time the smile was even bigger. As the voice sounded once again, it seemed to echo thru out the place **"Bravo……Your powers of observation seemed to have finally gotten into action….pathetic brat…" **the voice spoke sarcastically, icy and from time to time a laugh came out of it, Naruto continue just look in astonishment into the prison, the seal, those eyes and that smiled that made every nerve inside him shiver, the feeling he was getting he thought it would be one similar to one some one died, the feeling of being so helpless, so un-powerful, so useless and to have a feeling that everything he had achieved so far was about to be lost; all of Naruto's body was frozen in a state of fear.

Naruto continued his silence still looking at the Kyuubi.

"**What is it brat….****have you forgotten your manners…." **the Kyuubi's voice seemed to trembled thru out the ground, as the eyes once again closed themselves as if disappointed as it spoke once again **"Or is it this form that's so…so….." **as it searched for the correct word **"So intimidating…." **the voice this time even came with some humor out.

Naruto only nodded still stupefied at the fox's presence.

"**Well….It seems I must take a form**** in which you foolish mortal can at least present yourself…" **after these words both smile and eyes disappeared into the cage, no noise could be heard, Naruto only looked at the cage with attention.

Waiting was not Naruto's specialty nor was he a patient, so he got up and began to look around the place, indeed it looked like a sewer, as he continued to wonder where he was the door that lead to where he was seemed to be connected by pipe lines, this was getting even more weirder that already was. Always keeping his distance from the prison, the silence was thick enough to be cut out with a knife, it was killing him, as he finally shouted in exasperation "What is this stinky hell hole!!!"

"**You're mind you brat…." **the voice came from the prison, from the bars a new form began to emerge, it was a little bit taller than Naruto, maybe not as tall as Tatsuno yet this new person was something beyond Naruto's wildest dreams. It was a girl; it could be mistaken for a woman due to her body features. Both of her eyes red, not crimson red as Tatsuno but a lighter red surrounded by a black line, the eyes possessed almost an automatic killing instinct, the women seemed that at each step she took emanated a sinister red chakra, soon the girl/women was about a few feet from Naruto as she looked at him **"Better for you brat…" **the voice thought it was less brutal and wild, it still had that icy tone, it seemed as if her voice could freeze or burn the air itself.

Naruto seemed to calmed down as he looked at the girl "You are a….girl??" he asked incredulously.

"**What??….cannot ****a blood thirsty Demon-Nine Tales Kitsune be a female…or it's that this bloody male society couldn't never picture the Kyuubi as a women…"** she said it while she touched her hair, her hair different to Naruto's thought that it will be red as her fur it was completely jet black with strokes of red on the edges, the spiky hair reached her neck and it was tied back as a pony tail. Her body impressively curved, her breast perfectly shaped, her legs and waist seemed to make a perfect match, her body perfect beyond any perfection. Naruto couldn't help but to gaze at such perfection and to make it worse she was dressed right now with a strange leather outfit that re-marked her body features. The only thing that was probably out of place in this woman where the so similar face fox features that he as well possessed and whiskers, her teeth where even sharper than Naruto's and well her fingers instead of have nails where adorned by powerful black claws, as well behind her she had a tail composed by 9 tails and her body skin was almost a reddish color, as she walked now almost like a meter from Naruto and smirked to him **"So are you going to keep staring at my breasts all day long or are you going to introduce yourself brat…"**

Naruto finally got into his senses and looked towards the Kyuubi's eyes, which he still had difficulty to keep staring at them; it gave him the creeps, after all such amount of killer instinct was hard to get used to it, after all since he had seen the Kyuubi in his fox form he had seen himself died ten times by just looking at those eyes. As finally searched for the courage he had used today to confront Mizuki and said in a daring and defiant voice "I am Naruto Uzumaki!! The ninja that someday is going to become the Hokage!!!" he said in his childish voice.

This seemed to amuse Kyuubi insanely, because just when he said that she couldn't help but to start laughing insanely, though a woman her laugher gave Naruto enough reason to tremble at it, as she finally calmed down and looked towards Naruto into his blue eyes **"You amuse me brat….Its been a long time since anybody had ever amused me so fast…." **her voice seemed to be a combination between sarcasm and humor.

Naruto glared at the Kyuubi "What do you mean?!?!" he shouted to her exasperated.

"**Well I think is pretty obvious brat….you just have learned that**** it was a Hokage who sealed me within you….me…the one who has been the cause for all of your suffering…..and yet you want to achieve that goal??"** she said this sarcastically yet serious looking at Naruto into the eyes, as she moved her tails playfully giving Naruto a sadistic smile.

Naruto only looked at the ground and tighten his grip, in his mind the words of the Kyuubi echoed, as he thought, maybe she was right, probably he should just storm the whole village with his new found technique, maybe…yet this was interrupted by an image of Iruka, the Hokage and Tatsuno smiling at him, as Naruto only looked at the Kyuubi with a victory smile "No….No….NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE MY MIND!!! NEVER!!! I WILL BECOME THE HOKAGE!!!" he shouted in a defiant voice towards the Kyuubi.

Even at this Kyuubi didn't even stern at all, in the contrary her eyes began to shine on interest at Naruto, as she sat down in her tails gazing at Naruto with an evil smile, as she just closed his eyes and opened them again **"Like I said….You amuse me brat…even more than the Fourth…and he was amusing…..so….should we get down to business…..or do you have any questions before I begin explaining…I suggest you get yourself comfortable….this will be a long ride…" **she said with a smile.

Naruto sat down in front of the Kyuubi looking at her curiously, he didn't felt fear or hatred anymore yet a tremendous curiosity of what was she going to tell him, as Naruto scratched his head and thought of a question to make before she began explaining "Well….First!! How did I get here!?! Second!! What do you mean by this is "my mind"!?!?! And Thirdly!! What was to meet the Fourth!?!" he asked enthusiastically at the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi only smirked **"I thought your questions will be a little more complicated….but alas with that mind of yours I doubt you could get anything better out of it…" **she said this mocking Naruto, making Naruto irk yet she continued **"As for your first question, you got here by a little surge of adrenaline you had left and my will alone to talk to you….in fact I had planned to have this chat when you where older yet it seems with the new information introductions are in order and the deal must be made…….For your second question, yes this is your mind, thought the seal is in your stomach my contact with you is from here…so before you ask…yes I do know what you are thinking and even some of your thoughts….as why is in this shape…well that will be because of your extraordinaire "stupidity"….brat…"** she said this last part even joking with it and sarcastically making Naruto irk once again as she looked at Naruto's blue light eyes.

"HEY!!! Don't call me stupid!!!" screamed Naruto towards the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi laughed maniacally **"But that's what you are brat!! Plainly stupid!!" **she stopped as she regained her composure and continued **"As for your third question….not at all pleasant…yet I must add he was the first person to ever gain my respect….yet I hate that damned bastard….so anymore smart questions brat??" **

Naruto began to think yet nothing could pop into his mind probably he will ask questions along the way, as he just gave Kyuubi a light smile and said "No…I will ask along the way if you don't mind Kyuubi…" he said seriously in his childish voice.

The Kyuubi only nodded **"As you wish brat….So we are done with the introductions….unless you want me to introduce myself…." **Naruto only shrugged and continued looking at the Kyuubi **"Well to begin with the two of us are going to be together for a long, long time; so I suggest you better get used to a new voice in your mind….of course me being within you gives you a few well not exactly a few….but I can give you powers; of course I wont give them for free….an exchange will be in order but lets leave that for later…..The good news for you and the bad news for me….there is no way I can leave this seal, I tried thousand ways to break it yet it seems the Fourth sacrifice was more than enough to keep me here…." **as she took air once again and looked at Naruto **"Going too fast for you brat??" **she asked sarcastically.

Naruto only glared at the Kyuubi and only moved his head meaning "no".

The Kyuubi smirked **"Perfect…Another thing I must add….if you die, I die…so please don't try anything crazy or even think of suicide will ya brat….Now facts of my life….I indeed was a blood thirsty Kitsune…why because of humans….in fact we are creation of war…so you can say that the existence of us biju (tailed beasts) is due to the humans…not a higher divinity…" **before she could continue Naruto raised his hand **"Yes brat…" **she asked a bit frustrated.

"What do you mean that you…well I mean are there more of you?.." he asked puzzled as he then asked "…What do you mean….that you are human creation….that your existence is because of humans…." he asked puzzled scratching.

The Kyuubi seemed a bit frustrated and angry of being interrupted yet she continued **"Yes there are more like me….yet I am the strongest and most powerful of all….so you don't have to worry for competition…." **as she began thinking of how to explain to him simply of how they came to exist as she finally came with an explanation **"We biju before coming to the mortal world we where mere spirits…wondering around doing our daily routines with no worries at all…soon the Shinobi Wars began…we began to feel that we where being fed…to only discover that war fed us…..made us stronger….created us….and before we knew we had taken mortal forms…and seeing the opportunity of growing in power we decided to create more wars….by doing what we are known to have done…destruction…did we desired it….yes we did….where we stopped….well as you can see….." **she said looking at the prison behind her **"Any questions brat…"**

Naruto was still trying to get everything into his mind, too much information yet after a few minutes he kind of got the idea of what she mean, as he looked at her with a curious face "No…I think you made yourself quite clear…yet….what do you want is yet unclear to me??"

The Kyuubi smiled evilly to Naruto, as she smiled to him **"I am impressed brat…right into business….no sentimental feelings of "because of you I have suffered so much…"….I insist you amuse me brat…" **she said in an evil and wicked voice.

Naruto just looked at her seriously and turned his face down thinking of what she had said, why hadn't he be the one of shouting to her, wasn't he on his right to shout to her, after all it had been her fault all of his suffering, yet he didn't hate her some how both where causes of other events that where beyond their control, as he looked at Kyuubi "Even if its your fault…its kind on neither your fault right…..after all you and me are both causes of events beyond our control….beyond our power….we had no choice did we….." he said with a puzzled face.

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto curiously, no one had ever thought of that, indeed she had chosen to destroy yet she never chose to make this kid suffer, maybe this kid was smarter than she had thought as she smirked to him evilly **"Interesting…..very interesting brat…..you may not be as stupid as I thought…." **as he looked at the pipelines around her cage that lead down the hallway, as she looked at Naruto with a smirk **"For now rest brat…I got work to do….you will receive a present tomorrow morning….I hope you like it brat….so now….be gone pathetic brat…a long night awaits me…." **as she got up from her tails and smirked to him, as she began to walk back towards her prison once again, leaving a trace of sinister red chakra.

Naruto shouted out to her, in curiosity more than exasperated, hatred or pissed off, it was just because he wanted to know what she meant with a present or why she will be all night long working "What do you mean by a present!?!?! What is it going to be!?! What do you mean!?!?!"

As she just turned around to him with a demonic smile, like if she was even happier at seeing this reaction, as she pointed to the pipelines and all the cables that where around the room and lead towards the hallway that lead out of the room, as she looked at him with her light red eyes with a smile **"You can say I will be like a plumber or an electrician ……you could better say….I will fix that mistake that the Fourth left behind….take it…as my graduation present…from me to you brat…." **as she walked now even nearer to the bars of the prison.

As Naruto shouted "WAIT!!!" she stopped and looked at Naruto seriously "Can I watch…." asked a bit ashamed.

The Kyuubi only smirked **"You can of course…..but not from here….I will explain what I am doing just a bit…after all I am not aware of the results that this will bring to us brat…so…lets begin…" **as she said this words she entered her cage and before Naruto could say anything he began to feel dizzy to only blackout.

……………………………

As Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in another gigantic room, the room had a great number of doors; all leading to hallways, Naruto only wondered where they lead, as something caught his attention….something he hadn't noticed a few seconds ago. As well all this doors had pipelines and cables. Yet different to the Kyuubi's room some of this pipelines and cables had blue energy flowing thru out them and others seemed didn't have any energy at all flowing thru out them, some even seemed to be old or even filled with dust, different to those that had energy flowing thru them. As he noticed that all of the pipelines and cables lead towards where he was standing, as he gazed up, to only see a gigantic crystal ball connected to all the pipelines and cables, in this crystal ball a big ball of blue energy seemed to be flowing the rest of the energy towards the pipelines in use. Naruto could only wonder what this things where, as a voice came to answer **"This is the center of all of you….from here….all the chakra you command is being distributed all over your body and of course towards some functions within yourself such as: strength, speed, jutsu abilities….and so on…..the only function that chakra affects yet cannot be modified is the brains…thought with time it grows….." **Naruto recognized it instantly it was the Kyuubi.

As Naurto continued to look at the pipelines and cables, and said to thin air "So basically….the more pipelines and cables that have chakra flowing thru them….more cooler I am…" he said in a wondering childish voice.

The voice of the Kyuubi answered **"You could say….a bit simpler than what I said but well yes in simple words yes….thought I prefer to be more detailed brat…but yes in simple terms yes…" **as Naruto began to look around as the Kyuubi's voice spoke again **"For now your abilities brat…well you have seen them yourself….they leave too much to desire…and of course you can see it reflected here…." **once again the Kyuubi's voice came to a pause.

Naruto only irked at her words and only watched the so few pipelines and cables that had any chakra going thru them and only looked down "Is it normal?? Is it normal for me to have such low abilities??" asked Naruto with a depressed voice.

The Kyuubi's voice took now even more time to answer **"No it isn't normal…in fact you where bound to posses much more power and abilities as you can see…." **she said meaning the great amount of empty pipelines and cables, as she continued **"This was the miss calculation of the Fourth when sealing me….When he sealed me he never took in account the side effects of the seal…one of them was the blocking of some of your chakra into your system…your growing process….and of course having a hard time learning anything…." **the voice of the Kitsune suddenly stopped for a moment **"…And it's here when I come in…." **this time the voice came to a sudden stop.

As Naruto searched for the place where the voice was coming yet was never able to see where it was coming from, as he said out loud "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN!?!?!" he asked exasperated.

"**Like I said think of me as plumber or an electrician…" **The voice came to a sudden stop; suddenly the sound of locks opening and cables moving began to come from one of the hallways, as Naruto turned and began to gaze towards the hallway, at a distance in the hallway could see a red light, as the red light began to come even closer, Naruto began to notice that it wasn't coming thru out the hallway but in the cables and pipelines, it was red chakra, the chakra of the Kyuubi, as the chakra moved thru out the cables and pipelines, all of them began to tremble, tremble of so much power that was moving thru out the lines. Naruto only gazed in amazement at this when he began to feel an itching sensation thru out his body, as he gazed at his left hand to only remove his black orange shirt to reveal red lines moving thru out his body yet he only gazed at the incoming red chakra, soon it entered towards the cables and pipelines that connected towards the center all of his chakra, soon the chakra entered the crystal ball and began surrounding the blue chakra **"…Usually this process will have taken a lot of time yet…observe….brat…" **Naruto didn't say anything as he just continued to observe the crystal ball, suddenly Naruto began to feel like if an explosion had happened in his body, as he began to observe of how both blue and red chakra began to fill up all other pipelines and cables leaving just two or three without being touched yet all of the others began to be filled by a blue line of chakra and surrounded by red chakra as the chakra moved at a impressive speed, giving light to the once so dark room, Naruto only watched in amazement, as pipelines and cables trembled at this power and his body as well trembled, the chakra continued to move at tremendous speed, as the crystal ball continued to explode immense quantities of chakra yet before he could ask something to the Kyuubi something punched him in the back, making him black out, loosing connection and consciousness to his mind, going to sleep, as the Kyuubi could be heard **"Happy Graduation Brat…." **said the evil voice happily over Naruto's unconscious mind….

……………………………………….

As the sun began to rise over Konoha, a knock on the door could be heard on the department of the brothers, Tatsuno who had risen early at the Hokages instructions, he had already washed himself up and was on his red armor, his garb on, he had put his sword into his back and before he could get the forehead protector he had heard the knock on the door. As he got the forehead protector and adjusted it slowly, as he was ready and looked himself one last time on the mirror and smirked to himself. As he looked at his brother, strangely he was under the blankets, probably a bad night dream, Tatsuno thought, as he heard the knock again, as Tatsuno began to walk towards the door thinking to himself "_Can't they wait just a second…" _as he opened the door to face two ninjas he recognized as Chunin due to their similar clothes as Iruka-sensei.

As both ninjas looked at Tatsuno "Uzumaki Tatsuno…right?" one of them said seriously.

"Yes…" answered coldly to both ninjas seriously, as he awaited instructions.

"We where ordered by The Hokage to escort you to the stadium….ohhh yes here its your mail…" said one of them giving him a white card, as Tatsuno took it and read to whom it corresponded, as it read "Uzumaki Naruto", Tatsuno wasn't the one to be minding his brothers business so he practically left it on the table so Naruto could see it as soon as he woke up, close to another paper that said "Be back soon."

As Tatsuno secured all of his equipment, his sword, armor and his forehead protector, including his kunai pouch he had on his back and gave a nod to both Chunins "So….Shall we get going…" At this words both Chunins and Tatsuno jumped out of the departments into the rooftops of Konoha. The door closed a few seconds later after Tatsuno and the Chunins left the hallway of the departments leaving sleeping Naruto alone.

As both Chunins and Tatsuno looked at the rising sun as it touched the roof of Konoha most of a reddish color, Tatsuno smiled a little at such sight, as one of the Chunins smirked a little as one barely muttered "Lets go…." At these instructions both Chunins and Tatsuno began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Tatsuno had no problem keeping up with both Chunins, at this fact both Chunins looked at him curiously, probably the rumors about Tatsuno weren't so farfetched as they thought, soon the stadium came into view. The stadium was gigantic, used in the Chunins exam where fights where held, capable of sustaining all the population of Konoha in it adding the one's that came from other countries to either see or participate, divided into places depending on how much could they afford or in the cases of special seats they where reserved either for the nobility or Kages (Number one ninjas of the village), Tatsuno only wondered what could possibly the surprise exam be. Many ideas passed thru his mind as they neared the stadium.

Soon all this ideas where disturbed as they arrived at the main entrance of the stadium, there Sarutobi awaited with his pipe in hand, as Tatsuno and the Chunin arrived before the Hokage. Before the Hokage could say another word Tatsuno got into his knees before the Hokage "Tatsuno reporting for instructions sir…" he said in his cold serious tone looking down, the other two Chunins gasped at this, thought the Hokage was an important figure nobody bowed before him, as both Chunins looked back and forth from the Hokage to Tatsuno.

Sarutobi on the contrary only smiled to Tatsuno "Rise Tatsuno…I have said it once and I will say it again…don't be so formal with me…" said in a happy tone, at hearing this Tatsuno rose and looked towards the Hokage's eyes.

"You know me Hokage-sama…" he said with a light smile.

The Hokage looked at both Chunins and nodded to them "You may leave…thank you very much…" he said kindly.

Both Chunins only nodded back and gave a smile to the Hokage "Yes Hokage-sama…" with this both jumped leaving both Naruto and the Hokage alone.

As Sarutobi looked at Tatsuno and smiled to him "Follow me please…" he said with a light smile, Tatsuno only nodded back and followed the Hokage into the stadium.

As they where entering Tatsuno noticed a few more Shinobis around than they where suppose to be, after all, this stadium was only used during the Chunin exams, so it was kind of strange to see so more Shinobis yet Tatsuno ignored them and continued following the Hokage thru out many hallways, noticing they where going to lower ground, soon both Hokage and Tatsuno where in front of a door made out of metal. In this place there was a table, a chair and some water, Tatsuno looked around curiously.

"You will pass thru this door and confront your challenge when you are ordered to….understood….." Sarutobi's voice sounded much more serious than just a moment ago.

Tatsuno looked seriously at Sarutobi "May I ask what type of challenge will have I?" he asked seriously.

The Hokage turned around and smiled "Your abilities will be tested in a Shinobi fight….the fight rules are quite simple: Defeat your opponent by any means necessary…the fight is until death…yet if one of you is injured quite seriously there will be medical nin around and of course if one of you gets out of hand….ANBU will be there to stop the fight if necessary…." Tatsuno at hearing this gasped. _"Was this so serious….to even have to use ANBU…"_ he thought to himself, after all the ANBU where the elite division of Shinobi around Konoha, used mostly only in assassination missions, wars or missions that not even a squad of Jounins could carry out.

Tatsuno continued in his thoughts as he was interrupted "Yet in your case….I have a few more rules for you…..by no means you are allowed to use your ultimate strength….and yet to assure this you are prohibited to hit your opponent with normal hits…." this last part he did it with a little smirk on his face.

Tatsuno thought astonished didn't panic much, thought his eyes did seem worried, he kept his calm demeanor, closed his eyes, he knew what he wanted or what the Hokage had in mind, he indeed wanted to test his abilities to its fullest as he said with a little smirk "A double edge sword….huh….you really want to see my technique fully in action don't you…." he said with a light smirk on his face.

The Hokage took a sip from his smoke, while he released he said with a light smile "Like I said…this test hasn't been done for more than 20 years….its only done in those cases where the students abilities are either unbalanced or simply there are much better than what the test reflects….such as you…." as he smiled and began to walk towards the hallway from where they had came from "Well…for now wait for the signal….you will be called…so don't worry…for now calm down…." the Hokage said while he walked away and disappeared, leaving Tatsuno alone in the room, seeing no other option, Tatsuno sat down closed his eyes and began to meditate, his combat strategy….

…………………………………………

Naruto's eyes opened, as he yawned and got up, as he scratched his head in a little bit in pain and looked at his surroundings a bit confused, as he was looking for something yet didn't saw anything as he just said to himself out loud "Now that was a strange dream…" as he got up and looked at Tatsuno's note and just smiled, yet then the envelop that was next to it caught even more his attention, as he grabbed it and red for who it was, after realizing it was for him he got a little excited after all, neither did Tatsuno nor him got any mail, so this might be special, as he opened carefully, as he pulled out a paper that was folded, as he unfolded it a little paper felt down, Naruto caught it with ease, as he began to read the card "Test Match: At the Coliseum today 8:00am, arrive early. The Konoha Council.." Naruto looked at it curiously, _"Test Match?!?! What the hell?!?...Well better be going or I am going to be…"_ his thoughts where interrupted when he looked at the clock "7:30am!!! DAMN!!!!" he shouted.

Naruto had already seen that the other paper was the ticket for the match, so he did all of his daily routine, noticing that he had to duck a little under the bathroom door to get himself into the wash tub to get a bath, apart of that he was really doing everything as fast as he could to get himself even a little bit early to the match. As well while he was getting himself into the clothes he noticed that the sleeveless black shirt was a little tight for him, the upper shirt got into him with no problems yet the trouser where a little bit more tricky in fact he had to pick up a trouser he had bought he was going to use when he grew up, at this facts Naruto yet remained unaware after all he was even more worried about getting himself to the match fast, soon enough he tied up his forehead protector, adjusted it and grabbed his kunai pouch, like he always told his brother "A Shinobi should always be prepared for anything…", after he secured all of his belongings and the ticket into his pocket, he launched himself out of the department and into the roofs to get there, as he got up he began to notice that both streets and rooftops where packed, it seemed like if all the people from Konoha where going towards the Stadium, at this fact Naruto decided to pick up speed, as he began to jump from rooftop to rooftop, he suddenly began to feel lighter, as well he felt he could increment his speed much more, so he did it and before he knew he was jumping much more faster than even some of the Chunins that where going towards the stadium, Naruto continued to wonder why, yet decided to think it later for now the important thing was to get towards the stadium, as he began to even accelerate more his feet barely touched the ground yet chakra could be seen unleashed as he did this. _"I wonder what's happening to me….."_ as he thought of the possibility of the dream for a moment yet he ignored it _"Nahhh that was some wacko dream I had…thought it felt too damn real….",_ as he continued to move, not even noticing all the people that gazed at him with mouth open and eyes of astonishment.

…………………………………..

The day had began a little confusing for him, after all he was about to go to his daily training when he had been interrupted by a Chunin who had given him an envelop. What it contained was the real surprise, an invitation?? An invitation for Uchiha Sasuke?? Well now that was surprising, he didn't get a lot invitations lately after all, every invitation he got from either fan girl or noble he had refused it, yet this was a different type of invitation, an invitation to see a battle, this got Sasuke even more curious _"Interesting….A test match huh…"_ was his thought, the black haired Genin had looked at it for a few minutes yet had taken the decision to go and see, after all to change the routine didn't do anything bad to him. Apart from this his day had gone perfectly normal, he had gotten his everyday clothes: his white short, his blue shirt with the "Uchiha" insignia, his forehead protector, kunai pouch and his white semi-sleeves, really the day seemed to be like any day for Sasuke with the exception of this match.

As he began his walking towards the stadium he had decided to take the rooftops to ignore all of the sights of the people who pitied him and his girl fan club which he was getting tired of it. He was moving at a normal speed, as he was about 3 blocks away from the stadium something disturbed his peacefulness and everything he had considered normal of his day went down into ashes. Just by his side a figure came at a terrible speed yet Sasuke got a full picture of him. He was about his height, his dark-orange spiky hair moved thru out his head until it reached his neck yet strangely it didn't fell to his forehead but to his back making it look like if he had put gel into his hair, his dark blue eyes made him look older than he really was, as well his three dark well marked whiskers….wait….whiskers, the only kid he knew who had whiskers was "Naruto?!?!?!?!" he exclaimed to himself as he continued to observe him…Indeed it was NARUTO!!! As Sasuke made a double check, yes it was Naruto, same clothes, same spiky teeth, same all day smile and a forehead protector….yes….a forehead protector?!?!? _"Hadn't he failed!!! What happened!!!"_ he thought to himself. Yet this wasn't what irked Sasuke but the speed he was moving at, it overpass his, yet he was the best in his class…and Naruto was one place before the last place, what was wrong with the world "I won't loose to the baka…" he said to himself, as he began to accelerate his pace yet he found himself about a 50 centimeter from Naruto yet he continued trying to only find that Naruto didn't even seemed to be doing any effort this even frustrated Sasuke more, as finally Naruto landed in the front door of the stadium as Naruto looked at it and smiled as he exclaimed in his childish voice enthusiastically "Perfect!!! I did it in record time!! I even have some times to buy some snacks or something!!!".

Sasuke on the other hand didn't find this to be nothing to be happy at all, while he was taking air hardly the baka was talking perfectly calmed, what had happened to him, he will figure it out. After all, if something he hated more was to have known some one stronger than him and not only that but it had been the god forsaken "Baka" who was the number 2 idiot in his class, after Tatsuno of course even if the guy looked cool and anything he really did suck, as he looked at Naruto and just thought _"Better earlier than later…now lets get this information…."_ as he began to walk towards Naruto "Hey you Ba…" he never finished the sentence he was interrupted by a trembling noise, in the distance you could see a cloud of smoke and in the distance two figures razing against each other, Sasuke only sighted.

…………………………………….

All of the people that walked the streets moved out of the way at the two running figures, one of them with a short red dress under it a black jumper that covered her legs, as well a tight black short sleeved t-shirt and her long pink hair that once used to be held by a red bandana was now hold by the Leaf forehead protector, her so large forehead and her strong green eyes composed the girl known of Haruno Sakura, this girl of calmed demeanor and over all patience usually only snapped by two people: Naruto and the girl who was right besides her. Yamanaka Ino, this girl of blond long hair tied in a pony tail that reached her back and green dark eyes was Sakura sworn nemesis, dressed in a purple t-shirt which was separated of the mini purple skirt, under it seemed that Ino had covered herself in bandages to prevent any damages, after all it reached her torso and it could be seen a little in her shoulders, as well similar to Sasuke she had white half sleeves on both hands and the normal black combined flip-flop boots. Both girls where running side by side caring nothing about who or what stood on their way, only looking at each other trampling some people along the way.

"You wont get away with it this time Ino-pig!!!" shouted Sakura to Ino exasperated.

"Keep dreaming forehead girl!! I will win once again!!" answered Ino in an evil voice.

As both girls came nearer and nearer to Naruto's and Sasuke's position the more they accelerated, soon both girls arrived to the front door of the stadium just a few feet away from the boys, as both arrived both shouted in unison "I Win!!" both girls voice could be heard.

"It seems I won this time Ino…" said Sakura with a smirk while gasping for some air.

"Really Sakura….I think you where just a tad late…" answered Ino with a similar evil voice.

Just as the discussion was going about to continue Sakura noticed Sasuke and almost in an impressive bi-polar way her once cold and evil demeanor had changed to that of a calmed girl and cute girl. As she began to walk towards Sasuke who had still his eyes on Naruto, his eyes expressed hatred and he seemed to be even irked at him, ignoring this Sakura looked at Sasuke as she made her best smile and her best flirting position; her cheeks blushing a little "Ohh Sasuke-kun….I was wondering if you and me could see the match…you know….together…." she said in a cute shy voice.

"No!! The only person who Sasuke is going to see the match is with me!!!" interrupted Ino with an exasperated voice.

"Just try it Ino-pig!!!" shouted once again back into her cold and evil demeanor.

"Bring it on forehead girl!!" shouted Ino back.

"No the only girl who is going to go with him is me!!!" came another girl into the scene, then another and another. Before you knew there where about 10 girls fighting for who will be going with Sasuke to the match. Sakura and Ino where the loudest one's saying such things as: "But I saw him first!!" or "Yeah!! We got here before any one of you!!!"

All of this was interrupted by a single childish voice "YEAH!!! Exactly what I needed for my Instant Ramen!!!" all of the people around recognized the voice instantly, it was Naruto's. As all of the girls where about to turn around towards the voice came from to begin insulting and menacing Naruto, all came to a sudden stop when they saw the voice from where it had came from, for a moment or two things seemed to go in slow motion for all of the girls. As they watched the boy walk towards a food stand, all of them looking at him with eyes of amazement, wondering who or what happened to him: his new hair, his eyes, his height and his whiskers…he looked….he looked…."Hot…" one of the girls muttered to herself.

As Naruto got into the food stand and said in an enthusiastic voice "Oji-san (old man)!! Could you please give an instant Ramen please!! With the water in it already!!" the owner of the stand without even turning around to see who it was, answered back "Of course Naruto!! One Instant Ramen coming right out!!!" as the owner turned around with the instant ramen in hand gasped at what was before him, was it…was it…."Naruto??" he asked incredulously.

"Hai!!" he answered with a smile to him.

The owner somehow came back to his senses and still looking at him said with a smile "Ohhh here it is your ramen!!" he said happily.

"Thank you!! Here is the money!!" he said it handling it to the owner of the stand with a smile.

The man continued looking at Naruto "Any time Naruto!! Thank you very much!!!" he answered back.

"Ummm Oji-san…is there something in my face??" he asked the stand owner, after all he was wondering why he was being looked by him in such manner.

"No nothing Naruto….you just seemed different today…" he said in a nervous tone.

"You think so…hehehe!!" he said chuckling touching his forehead protector, after all this was new to his costume, as he opened the Ramen "Well for now…Ititakimasu!! And see you around Oji-san!!" at saying this Naruto began to walk towards the stadium door with a gigantic smile while he enjoyed his Ramen, never noticing all of the girls, boys and adults who looked at him either in a menacing glare, envious glare or the case of the girls astonishment. Soon Naruto entered the stadium door disappearing from the view of the Sasuke fan club and Sasuke, who couldn't help but to continue glaring at the door in which Naruto had entered.

"_Baka….probably was too busy thinking about his stomach to notice all the people looking at him…"_ was Sasuke's thought while he as well began to walk towards the stadium door calmly, ignoring the stupefied fan club.

"Was that…" said one of the girls in a stupefied voice.

"No it can't be…" answered another one in the same voice manner.

"Naruto…" both Sakura and Ino gasped together.

As all of the girls questions came popping into their heads yet there was one obvious which was present in all of the girls and all the people who had seen Naruto during the day _"What has happened to him??"_ Not bothering to continue watching thin air and think about Naruto, all of the girls began as well to walk calmly towards the stadium entrance.

…………………………………

The stadium was packed, all of Konoha was in there, even Shinobi's that where suppose to be on missions where there, the nobles where no exception after all they could never miss a match of this nature, for the kids who weren't informed about it, was just an event that they had received an invitation too and it maybe something entertaining to attend to. For Hinata Hyuuga was just another social event her father had forced her to go, for Hinata who represented the next head of the Hyuuga clan this type of things where really something, after all her image must be seen by respect by all the other clans. Hinata was a short girl of silver eyes pupiless; characteristic of her bloodline known as the "Byakugan" only used by the Hyuuga clan people, this ability gave the owner the power to see Chakra and the chakra points of the human body and increment her eyes sight almost 200 times and have the ability to see in a 360° angle. She had short blue hair which didn't even reached her neck, she had a much smaller and less curved body than Sakura or Ino, yet her body gave her and air of innocence and she looked incredibly good, the Leaf forehead protector she carried on her neck, as well had a strange stylish sweater, the strange combination of blue flip-flap boots and some tight blue pants. Yet her face and eyes spoke sadness, after all her only meaning of existence had vanished a day ago, so she was in a total depression, for more than 6 hours she had cried yesterday after the news off….

"Ohhhh that was a good ramen!!!" the childish voice could be heard a few seats from her, the voice seemed relieved and happy, the so recognizable voice of…"Naruto!!!" Hinata exclaimed searching for the seat where the voice had come from.

Yet Hinata had a hard time to find Naruto. Yet when she found him, her face became stupefied at the sight of the new Naruto. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes after all the first thing that caught her attention was the forehead protector in Naruto's forehead, which only made her smile even more _"So Naruto did graduate….that means….I might be in a team with him…"_she thought, Yet this wasn't the only new thing in Naruto, his hair had changed and _"…of course it wasn't like that!!"_ she thought to herself after all the thought of such thing did appear on his mind yet she was the number one fan of Naruto and of course he had never looked like that. The spiky dark-orange hair, his whiskers now even more marked and his eyes which where once light blue, yet all of this changes didn't made Hinata dislike Naruto on the contrary her feelings for him incremented much more than they used to be, after all it seemed like Naruto's childish actions and ideals where untouched by the sudden change in Naruto's body.

"Hehehehe….So exciting a true Shinobi fight!!" exclaimed Naruto, while he looked at his surroundings looking for any familiar faces and just to waste time really.

"Hey!!! Don't be so loud yo…." the high yet strong voice came from a seat just behind Naruto, yet the sentence never ended, Naruto turned around to face a kid that was a little less taller than him, his face had two red tattoos on the sides of his chin, as well like Naruto's similar animal characteristic could be seen, only that in his case this where more like a dogs, as well pointed teeth, black eyes and the Leaf forehead protector he carried on his forehead. Dressed in a similar style of Hinata that stylish sweater with strange furry parts around the arms and the cap that was attached to the sweater it carried. In the case of Hinata's the furry parts where white and usually she didn't had the cap on, different to the kid behind Naruto who had the cap on all the time and the furry parts where black instead of white, in the stylish sweater he had a little light brown dog, the kids name was Inuzuka Kiba. His face as well as all the people that had looked at Naruto was completely stupefied.

"What is it Kiba??" asked Naruto with a light smile yet with curious eyes at the face of Kiba.

"Naruto?!?! Is that you!!" Iruka asked incredulously.

"But of course it's me you Baka!!!" answered Naruto now a little exasperated at the tone that Kiba was using.

"Are you sure?! Aren't you using that Henge no Jutsu again (Transform)!?!?! Kiba exclaimed while he grabbed Naruto's head and began examining it while trying to pull his hair out.

"HEY!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!" shouted Naruto while he pulled Kiba's hands out of his face.

Kiba looked at Naruto with curious eyes "Well I mean….you are different…." he said with his hand on his chin looking at him strangely, as the dog that was on his sweater just barked at Naruto "Yeah….Akamaru says you are different…too different…." he said with curious eyes.

"Yes….his scent….his chakra….his aura….he has changed,,," the voice came from besides Kiba.

"AHHHHH!! Shino!!!" said both Kiba and Naruto in uni-son to the boy besides Kiba. The boy was known as Shino Aburame, the kid whore glasses that completely covered his eyes, a black afro hair, the Leaf forehead protector as well on his forehead, a greenish black coat that covered his mouth, black normal trousers and the blue combination of boots with flip-flop, as in one of his hands a little bug moved around slowly.

"How can you be so sure I have changed?!?!" asked Naruto now exasperated.

Shino looked at him with his cold expression "Bugs never lie Naruto…they have never done it and never will…" Shino's cold voice could be heard.

Naruto only looked at Shino with a pissed off expression, as he was about to complain to him when another voice "Hey you Baka….what the hell did you do to yourself…" this voice was serious and lazy Naruto turned around to face two other kids. One was dressed in brown baggy trousers, a net like shirt and above it a dark yellow shirt the Leaf forehead protector had been modified by and was now an insignia incrusted into one of the sides of his t shirt. He had black eyes and black spiky hair tied back into a pony tail, this kids name was Shikamaru Nara. The kid next to him was a fat, his eyes could barely be seen, the forehead protector was done in a bandana to protect his head, dressed in a normal white short, a normal blue shirt with a blue with a red sign in the middle, a sleeveless open sweater, a red scarf and a some fingerless gloves with a metal plates on them, this kids names was Choji Akimichi. In one of his hands was eating some chips ignoring completely Naruto just commenting "Yes…he is different…" he said in his normal any day happy tone.

Naruto now was really getting exasperated "See told ya Baka…" said Kiba with a smirk to Naruto.

"Yes….you have changed Naruto…" said Shino coldly.

Shikamaru only put a hand on his forehead frustrated "Naruto….have you noticed how people have been looking at you today…." he said in his lazy tone.

Naruto began to look around to only notice people eyes that where starring at him stupefied, he even caught Hinata's eyes who after realizing that she was being watched only blushed heavily, he also got a glimpse of Sasuke that was coming nearer to where he was as well his eyes glaring at him with what he thought it seemed like hatred he could only wonder _"Now what did I did wrong??"_ as well he saw the Sasuke fan club who was right behind him looking at him from time to time and even Sakura looked at him….SAKURA!!! _"How?!?! When?!?!"_ after all everybody knew about Naruto's titanic crush on Sakura, yet she had never laid eyes on him, they where always for Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help at this point but to touch his face, to only feel it rougher and stronger, as his hands went towards his hair, as he began to feel it spiky, longer, as he realized how it reached his back, as well thought of his day, of how some of his clothes were too tight for him now….tight?!?! he had grown not gotten….As the thought crossed his mind he unzipped his upper shirt to reveal his black sleeveless shirt, yet the shirt was completely pasted to his body, as he noticed he was marked…marked….all of his torso, was incredibly marked, his thorax seemed like if he had done thousands of push ups and his hands muscles where much more bigger than normal. At this all the girls who where gazing at the commotion couldn't help but to drool at Naruto, Hinata being the closest one was now red as a cherry as in her mind a little perverted thought appeared _"Bad Hinata!!"_ she thought to herself while she continued to drool over Naruto; even Ino and Sakura drooled at Naruto's body.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!! PUSH UPS ALL NIGHT LONG!!!" shouted Kiba with an astonished face.

Naruto was speechless as he began to look around in search for something noticing Hinata being the closest one "Ummmm Hinata…" he said ashamed, Hinata on the other hand continued to blush heavily as a cherry, Naruto only shrugged "Do you have a mirror you could lend me…" he asked with a kind smile.

Hinata only nodded "Hai!!!" she said in her cute childish voice, as she gave Naruto the mirror, as he grabbed the mirror from Hinata she continued to blush at his touch_ "Naruto…touching me…."_ she thought smiling to herself.

As Naruto grabbed the mirror and looked at himself, "In the name of…" where the only words that escaped Naruto's mouth, as he touched his face incredulously, he was different, he had changed a lot…too much as everybody had said to him today.

"Don't tell me you didn't look at yourself in the mirror today you Baka…" said Shikamaru in his lazy tone.

Naruto gave Hinata the mirror back while he zipped his upper shirt back, his face was still in a stupefied state, by now even Sasuke was on the commotion only glaring at Naruto and the fan club only looked at Naruto blushing "You even passed the exam baka…" the cold voice of Sasuke was heard, everybody noticed as well yet had ignored it completely, as before more questions could burst out Naruto got scared. He remembered, he remembered what had passed on the dream…in that case this was…this was…..her present, Naruto only smiled a bit to himself, as he looked at the whole group with his any day smile "Heh…It seems I am finally growing up…" he said back into his childish voice to the group.

"Growing up my…." Sasuke never ended the sentence because behind the big commotion Iruka appeared with an irked face "ALL OF YOU TO YOUR SEATS NOW!!!" he shouted.

Without a fuzz the whole commotion went down, all of kids on their seats and Iruka looking at the whole group that was now on their seat with an irked face "Now!!! Be quite all of you or all of you are going to get into trouble if you continue with this ruckus….and you Nar-nar-r-NARUTO!!!" exclaimed Iruka while he looked at Naruto with an incredulous face, he was different too different but he had seen him just a few hours ago and he wasn't like this…not at all…he will have a chat with him soon enough.

"Yes Iruka-sensei!!" he said seriously to him.

Iruka continued to look at him stupefied "Ummm nothing…" he said, thinking it will be probably better to discuss in a more private place, while this thought passed his mind he sat down besides Naruto, still looking at him.

The whole commotion had calmed down yet from time to time all of the people continued to look at Naruto with glares, drools and sometime even smiles from Hinata, this was getting Naruto to his nerves. He wanted to be noticed but not like this, by the gods he was already subject to so many critics and now this. Yet for now he decided to ignore the gazes and concentrate on the match. After another few minutes in the highest point of the stadium a platform could be seen, in the platform a type of stone throne the Hokage Sarutobi sat down looking at the stadium and the arena that was now surrounded by medical nin. By his sides two Jounins guarded him and stood still without moving at all awaiting orders. Finally the Hokage looked at his clock and smiled, as he got up and walked towards the border of the platform with a smile, as his voice boomed thru out the stadium "PEOPLE OF KONOHA I WELCOME YOU ALL!!!" at his voice all of the stadium went into a deep silence, soon enough the Hokage began to once again talk "For you people who are aware of the nature of this fight, the rules are simple: Fight till the death!!" this time a gasp was heard thru out the stadium "Yet…no need to worry no one will die…medical nin and ANBU will be guarding this fight to assure none of the two fighters gets seriously hurt or dies….yet the fight will continue till any one of them is unable to stand up…" then was silence again "Now…for those who aren't aware of the nature of this fight let me explain….rarely…in very but very few occasions….a Shinobi on Konoha is judged wrong or his qualifications as such don't reflect his true power….is in those special cases with hold a match for them…so I and other judges are able to truly see their abilities and skills…so they can be properly checked…..this is the nature of this match…..Now…..LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!" at this last statement, the whole crowd shouted crazily, as soon the Hokage was talking once again and the crowd once again went silent "And now….the one that will be fighting the one to be tested……Ryuu Sakoshita…..Chunin Rank Shinobi…." as from the crowd a black dressed Shinobi jumped, he whore a black long sleeved shirt that had a red flame on his side indicating his rank as a Chunin; black baggy trouser, the Leaf forehead protector, black tight gloves, purple short hair and silver eyes; it was taller than Tatsuno he was about 18 years old. On his back he carried a light sword. As he walked in and gave a light bow to the crowd who was shouting crazy at the Chunin, after all he was a well recognized Chunin among the population and a candidate for the ANBU unit. As once again the silence came "As for the one to be tested is…."

"I wonder who will be the poor looser to get beaten by that guy…" said Naruto with a light chuckle after all he knew perfectly what Ryuu was capable off.

…………………………………

It had been almost an hour since Tatsuno had the ANBU in the room, this specialized Shinobi, usually where almost always dressed in black with some strange type of metal black armor, a light sword on their backs and always caring masks to disguise their true identities among the Shinobi population. Yet this time the 10 ANBU that surrounded him where dressed in yellow and white garbs with caps that covered all of their body and hair, the only thing see able was the masks they carried and since they entered they had never talked to him, keeping a death silence in which Tatsuno answered in the same way, till one of them spoke out "Its time…"

Tatsuno only got up from his chair as he adjusted his equipment and sword, as he began to walk towards the door the Hokage had signaled him, as Tatsuno began to walk the ANBU followed him close by not making a sound, Tatsuno could feel the tense in them, this was serious, as the door began to open and the full sun light began to invade Tatsuno's eye sight, as he could hear the distant voice of the Hokage "Tatsuno Uzumaki…..Genin Rank Shinobi…." finally Tatsuno's eyes got used to the light, as he looked in astonishment and complete unbelief to the coliseum, it was full, all of the people of Konoha where there, everybody was here; as he began to look for his brother, unable to find him, his eyes shifted towards the Hokage, as he smirked to him _"Very clever Hokage-sama….very clever….you even managed to make the room sound proof…." _the stadium for about a minute was in complete silence, everybody knew about him, the death last of the new Shinobi generation, as Tatsuno walked nearer towards his opponent and bowed fully to the crowd.

…………………………………………..

"TATSUNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was Naruto's first words or better said scream that came out of him after seeing it was his brother who was going against Ryuu, "_What was going on today!?!? Really, first my body and now...now…this!!!"_ Was one of the few thoughts that crossed Naruto's mind.

Iruka was as astonished as Naruto as well, his face was mouth open looking at Tatsuno with eyes of unbelief, was the Hokage crazy!! To put a barely graduated Genin against an almost Jounin now Chunin, was he really that crazy.

The expression of which used to be on Tatsuno's class was almost the same. All of Tatsuno's classmates gazed at him with faces of astonishment, only Shikamaru's face was a lazy one as he just sighted "This fight has already been decided…." he said in his lazy tone, breaking the silence among the seats where he was seating.

Naruto who was just a seat behind him "What do you mean?!?!" he asked nervously.

"Don't you see…..Tatsuno has already lost…" he said in a lazy voice.

Naruto was about to complain when Shino spoke in his cold voice "I hate to agree with this……yet….he is right…."

Kiba only sighted as he crossed his arms and looked with pity at the bowed Tatsuno "Yeah….he doesn't stand a chance down there….even if his abilities are better than what we saw…." he said in his loud voice yet it sounded a little bit pitiful.

Naurto's body tensed as he got up from his seat and looked at his brother, was he going to loose…the thought of Tatsuno loosing was unbearable, even if it was against an enemy who was beyond his capacities, he hated to his brother fall even against a stronger opponent, as his eyes looked at his brother in exasperation at being unable to do anything.

The once quite stadium became that of shouts against Tatsuno, after all he was weak and was for surely going to loose against Ryuu. The shouts and complains where like "What's the meaning of this!!!", "This is an insult for us and for Ryuu!!", "Loose fast would ya!! I have many things to do!!!" well you get the idea.

……………………….

Tatsuno only stood up in silence as he walked towards his opponent, his head down, after he did expected this type of critics yet he began to feel hatred for them, yet he only walked coldly until he was about a few meters from his opponent, he was going to unleash it all to this guy. They will see, they will learn to respect him, they will see what he was made off.

Soon both fighters where face to face, Ryuu smirked "I feel a little insulted…with one of the brother's to fight me….heh….this wont take long…." he said as he got into a fighting position.

Tatsuno on the other hand didn't even took a taijitsu (fighting style) position, he just gripped his knuckles, as from where he stood little rays of chacka began to move thru out his body, as he looked at him with a smirk _"Death last…..useless…wont take long…baka….looser…heh….you will see…"_ his mind thought.

As another Jounin walked into the middle and smiled to both "Begin!!!"

Ryuu didn't wait even a moment he charged towards Tatsuno non stop the whole crowd went into silent. Ryuu launched a fatal kick towards Tatsuno's neck, Tatsuno didn't move, as if he was waiting for the mortal blow. The kick had the power to cut a brick into two, the speed and strength that it moved where the result of years of training and now here the results where going to show, Ryuu only smirked to himself as the hit went straight towards Tatsuno's neck.

BROTHER!!!!!!" shouted exasperated Nartuo as he watched in terror the mortal wound that was going towards Tatsuno's neck.

"It's over…" Shikamaru's lazy voice could be heard.

The hit suddenly came to a full stop, the foot was about a few centimeters from his neck, yet it was stopped and there was no hand, no armor, no weapon…Ryuu's face looked at his feet astonished, his feet was being surrounded by a blue chakra shield, the chakra shield covered Tatsuno's neck, as Tatsuno looked at Ryuu with a smirk "Wont take long you say…..I think this is far from over…." he said with an evil cold voice.

Suddenly the shield broke out in a burst of chakra sending Ryuu's feet back yet before he could react Ryuu saw Tatsuno's punch moving towards him, Ryuu was about to pivot and evade the punch when a powerful force made contact into his face sending him a few feet away yet he landed expertly. As his eyes tensed towards Tatsuno, as he saw that the punch was still half away from where it was suppose to hit, Ryuu "How…did…you…" he asked incredulously.

Tatsuno smirked to his opponent, as he walked nearer towards him as he was about a meter from him "This…." he smirked, as with one single movement he launched a kick towards Ryuu yet this kid would miss him due to the distance it was being launched, Ryuu smiled knowing it will miss yet he notice that as the kick reached the air, chakra was unleashed from it, the chakra surge reached Ryuu sending him another few feet away yet this time as he landed he touched his face in pain, as Tatsuno got into a taijutsu position "Now….Let me show you…what a death last is capable off…." he said as another surge of chakra rays flowed thru out his body.

_So what do you think!! Here it is the second chapter the third will take a little longer to come out than the last one….So I__ ask first for your forgiveness for the so hard cliffhanger…yet I hope you liked it as I enjoyed writing it…well thanks for the comments you leave me and please give complete comments even if there are bad they work….thank you very much…._


	3. Chapter 3: The Sign of the Dragon

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto and will never be…however I do own Tatsuno….thought its inspired in Demon Eyes Kyo (of "Samurai Deeper Kyo")…And hope you enjoy this as I enjoyed it….Please Review!!! They keep a writer on his five senses….I must thank you all for the reviews!! Well all thought it was only two reviews I thank you two…now….I haven't decided the pairings so all are welcome to give opinion…

**Naruto: Blood Bound**

**Chapter 3: The Sign of the Dragon**

"Now….Let me show you…what a death last is capable off…." he said as another surge of chakra rays flowed thru out his body. With this Tatsuno began to walk towards Ryuu.

Without warning Ryuu got up and cracked his head "I admit it…I think I have underestimated you…death last….yet you are still far away from me…." Ryuu without taking another chance pivoted expertly and launched a clean hand punch towards Tatsuno's head, now Tatsuno was caught of guard yet before the hit could make contact he stopped it with his hand, another surge of blue chakra unleashed. Tatsuno answered his attack with a punch of his own to be blocked by Ryuu's hand, another surge of blue chakra.

The fight seemed like an orchestra, each fighter moved expertly, each move coldly calculated, every surge of unleashed chakra seemed like if had been coordinated; it seemed like if both where dancing to the music, the music of shouts, screams, gasps and the sound of chakra being unleashed. Both Tatsuno and Ryuu seemed to be equal at the same time, yet in the case of Ryuu pain could be seen in his eyes each time a surge of chakra made contact with him. The fight seemed to never end, as none of them seemed to be getting tired any soon.

…………………………

Hiashi Hyuuga stood there motionless looking at the match. Yet in his mind he was gasping in admiration, surprised and in fear. He recalled what the Hokage had told him that morning and now he saw what he meant. The Hokage had asked him if he could be the second judge on the fight, after all the Hokage himself was the other judge on this. First Hiashi couldn't understand why him? After all, if it was well known Hiashi was a perfectionist by nature and for Hiashi to see perfection it would have taken maybe a Sanin yet this kid alone had proven to be a box of surprises.

The long haired black man, dressed in some casual classical Japanese clothes, a formal white robe and a formal pair of flip flops. His face reflected a coldness that could freeze hell itself, the characteristic silver pupiless that recognizes the users of the "Byakugan". Hiashi was about to leave when he had noticed the kid he had been asked to test yet he was surprised when he saw the kid's attack, for a few seconds when the battle began Hiashi had stood motionless looking at Tatsuno _"How did he….its a unique style to us….how did he….."_ yet soon he closed his eyes and murmured "Byakugan…", at this words his eyes seemed to tense, in the eyes kind of little cracks could be seen and a light pupil seemed to be take form. Around them the veins became visible and tensed.

For Hiashi, Tatsuno became a puzzle, all of his chakra veins where full, all of his chakra distributed equally around him and yet the kid didn't posses anything similar to the "Byakugan", as well he noticed that this attacks of chakra different to the Hyuuga style, weren't as precise, the chakra instead of concentrating or used in precision to destroy a chakra road; on the contrary this kid unleashed chakra in a higher concentration over the opponent yet it didn't concentrate on a certain point, he only let it flow into the opponents body, thought it did damage the chakra channels it didn't left the useless as the Hyuuga, yet this kids attacks covered more area than theirs; thought impressed Hiashi just closed his eyes turning back to normal with arms crossed, as he said in his cold voice "No style….and with no precision…is just….dirty…."

Hanabi Hyuuga who was sitting just beside him looked at his father seriously. This girl was Hinata's younger sister, with long black hair as his father, the same eyes as his father and sister, shorter than Hinata; after all she was five years younger and dressed as well in white formal robe and a pair of blue flip-flops. "What do you mean dad…" she asked seriously.

Hiashi continued to look at Tatsuno with a cold and serious expression "This kid Hanabi…posses a similar fighting style to us…yet it isn't like ours at all….look at it closer….and you will notice…" he answered coldly and serious.

Hanabi did as her father told her and looked at Tatsuno closely noticing the chakra attacks, Hanabi was impressed after all her father had told her that it was their family the only ones with the possibility of creating such attacks. "But father you told me…" she said in an astonishing voice.

"Yes I told you we the Hyuuga where the only ones of fighting in such ways….yet this kid developed a similar one….yet it lacks style and perfection….is just dirty…." he said with a disgusted face with eyes closed "….Yet…." he said opening his eyes with a giant smirk "Its quite effective……very effective…."

…………………………….

In the arena Tatsuno and Ryuu continued their eternal dance. Ryuu suddenly made a hand seal, Tatsuno eyes managed to capture the movement thought it did impress Tatsuno, at the speed it was done, near flawless, as if he was programmed to do it. "Kawamari no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)…." he muttered to himself. Just as he said this words a big puff smoked took Ryuu's place, as the smoke disappeared; Tatsuno found himself facing a log, as from behind he heard the cold voice of Ryuu.

"A death last….always a death last…" the cold voice could be heard.

Tatsuno instead of turning around only smirked at himself yet inside him he felt fear, indeed this guy was prepared to become part of ANBU. Yet as Ryuu prepared to apply to him a mortal blow to Tatsuno's neck; once again he felt a terrible chakra punch directly into his back, the pain was unimaginable, as he looked up towards where he was going to hit and saw Tatsuno. He gasped, as he turned around to face another Tatsuno yet this was in a punch position, which was being pointed towards the center of his back. "How did you…" he said in pain.

Tatsuno only turned around and smirked to him, he was going to end this fast, this battle was hard for him, even with his technique and ability this guy for sure had advantage over him yet as he had said before Ryuu had underestimated him and he was paying the prize "Kage no Bushin (Shadow Clone Technique)!!!" he shouted with the sign in position, as around Ryuu another 6 Tatsuno appeared surrounding him, smirking at Ryuu with arms crossed.

Ryuu gasped at him "But!! But!! That technique it's…" he said gasping under his breath, he couldn't believe it, as he watched in unbelief his surroundings, the 6 Tatsuno kept looking at him with a strange smirk, almost it seemed evil, like if he was enjoying Ryuu's exasperation.

"Such an advance technique….such…power….huh….like I said before I will show you what a death last is capable off…." all the Tatsuno's in unison spoke towards their opponent with smirks.

Ryuu was about to jump when he found himself in a rain, like a coordinate force Tatsuno's clones began to attack Ryuu, the more chakra hits the less Ryuu could move; Tatsuno moved merciless, without caring for his opponent, each movement that took action seemed like if it came out of a monster. As the chakra rain continued to fall over Ryuu, Tatsuno incremented his speed that soon enough, every second that it passed chakra was unleashed over Ryuu. Ryuu was taking heavy punishment, before he only gasped and cried in pain at each hit but now from his mouth and nose blood could be seen dripping accompanied by a scream, Tatsuno continued with this punishment, his face: serous and cold as ice itself, Tatsuno was fighting like a machine, the now dance solo that was being conducted by Tatsuno played to the sound of a terrible silence from the coliseum, the silence of thousands who only gazed in stupefaction at Tatsuno, the kid was beating a Chunin with ease and he had proven a much more powerful taijutsu than Ryuu, the silence continued as Ryuu's screams, gasped and cries could be heard even outside of the coliseum.

………………………….

Naruto had been in complete silence thru out the fight looking in stupefaction to his brother before when he saw the start fighting the stupefaction he felt was combined with happiness, happiness to see that his brother had become stronger and powerful, probably another secret he had kept from him as his style of fighting. Yet now he felt a combination between fear and pity for his brother, he was being merciless, thought it was a ninja's job to complete the mission above any circumstances, Tatsuno wasn't like this at all, he moved like a monster, every punch he made came with no regret nor meaning, it seemed like if he just wanted to win yet he was taking this too far…too damn far…

Shikamaru's face was even worse than Naruto's, he usually was right in his calculations, in his thoughts, he had never calculated a bad strategy and he had never been wrong on someone, he had always had been able to prognostic things almost to perfection yet this Tatsuno….He had surprised him, he had been observing him during all the classes yet he had never shown this kind of strength, ability or power. "What has he been doing…." he said out loud.

Kiba on the other hand was smirking at seeing Tatsuno fight, he loved challenges and for now Tatsuno was proving to become the strongest of the class yet thought he smirked he feared Tatsuno, this kid seemed to be even colder than Sasuke himself, his moved where calculated for sure thought he knew Tatsuno was no the one to kill type or so he thought, the way that Tatsuno was treating this kid was beyond him and many around them, as he looked at Naruto "And now what….Does your brother trains underwater with weights on??" he asked sarcastically.

Naruto didn't answer he continued to look at how Tatsuno was getting Ryuu, he was not stopping his movements only incremented in speed and power, as he finally looked at Kiba with a stupefied face "I don't know….I had never seen Tatsuno move like this….this….power…..I had never seen it before…." he said in a trembling voice.

Iruka who was as well stupefied at Tatsuno began to wonder what was the crazy thing hear, to put Tatsuno against Ryuu in front of all of Konoha and make Ryuu receive the ultimate punishment, maybe the Hokage knew about Tatsuno's ability and made him fight his equal. Yet for what he had seen for now he doubted they where even equal in anything "Tatsuno….what have you been doing…." he said almost to himself.

Hinata on the other hand looked at Tatsuno, she had never paid any attention on the second brother yet today she had found something so similar between Tatsuno and herself, she didn't have to activate her "Byakugan" to see his attacks, so similar to the Hyuuga style, she wondered where he had obtained the technique. Yet different to many her face wasn't stupefied or anything in fact she was just surprised after all for her Tatsuno was near invincible, just a shadow of his elder brother Naruto. But now the brother had obtained kind of her sympathy yet as all of the ones that looked at the match, she thought it was cruel, cruel the way Tatsuno was beating Ryuu yet her attention continued to shift from Tatsuno to Naruto constantly. _"So Tatsuno can as well fight like me…."_ she thought to herself.

Naruto continued to look intensely at his brothers movements, he was sweating in anticipation awaiting what would it be next yet he begged Tatsuno will stop this fast, it was…it was….inhuman, was his first thought, as he continue to look at Tatsuno with exasperated eyes. **"And now who is that hot stud down there brat…"** the voice was so recognizable for Naruto, after all he had been hearing during his dream. "KYU—" he never ended the shout when he realized where he was. As he looked besides him to see the Kyuubi looking at the stadium, her black with red points hair shined at the sun, her clothes where the same as before and was sitting atop Iruka with her nine tails, yet Iruka didn't seemed to mind which left Naruto with an astonishing look "You are going to hurt Iruka you…" he said in a low voice.

"Who's going to hurt me Naruto??" asked Iruka still his attention on the coliseum, Naruto shout had brought a few eyes to him yet it didn't last long after all people thought he was going to cheer Tatsuno yet noticing nothing else happened the eyes came back to the battle. Iruka continued with his attention on the fight.

"Nothing Iruka sensei!!" said Naruto in a serious tone. While Kyuubi was slapping Iruka yet her hand only passed thru his face as if it was just a ghost. Then Kyuubi looked back to Naruto with an evil smirk **"Don't worry you baka….I take my precautions….only you can see me and by thought we can communicate we don't want people think you are crazy don't we brat…"** she said with a sadisitic smile.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi curiously, as he turned his attention back to the fight and began to do it just as Kyuubi said, yet his thoughts seemed to become sounds outside and by this was what the Kyuubi meant by he was the only one to see her and talk to her "Who the hell do you think you are!!! Look at me!! I wanted people to acknowledge me not to look at me!!!" the voice of Naruto could be heard exasperated.

"**Hey!! Good Morning brat and thank you!! You are welcome!!!...ungrateful brat….I thought you will appreciate my present…I can make you turn back to a useless stupid brat again…."** she said sarcastically while her eyes twitched in anger.

Naruto only looked at the Kyuubi and just sighted "Yeah you are right….sorry good morning…..look it isn't I don't like it….but I think you over exaggerated…..I mean…I did wanted to change and become stronger….yet this is too much…." the voice could be heard once again yet with an ashamedness tone.

"**No problem brat…yet remember I told I didn't knew the effects myself…."** her voice no was serious, her eyes as well concentrated on the arena.

Naruto didn't say anything as he continued to watch Tatsuno's punishment, Ryuu was now not even putting resistance towards Tatsuno, his body was now moving from side to side like a lifeless doll, his eyes filled with tears and blood where, now seemed to be in a state of trance. Soon one of the spectators got up and screamed "STOP IT!!!! STOP THIS HOKAGE!!! THIS IS!!! THIS IS……UNHUMAN!!!" the man's voice was full of fear, fear that Tatusno will end Ryuu's life. Soon this shout was joined by hundreds more; yet the Hokage didn't answer, he just continued to watch the fight with serious and cold eyes. Besides Naruto the Kyuubi could be seen smirking at this, she was enjoying it, as her attention shifted to the red headed kid on the arena **"So where we…..Ohhh yes….Brat, who is the hot stud on the arena….the red haired one…"** her voice sounded thought evil, it sounded playfully even if like if she was flirting.

Naruto turned his attention to the Kyuubi with a curious face wondering what she meant who was him, after all they had been living together since he was born and she had never noticed Tatsuno who slept besides him, he wondered yet decided to ask the question "My brother….Tatsuno…." the voice answered back seriously.

"**He is good…..very good……and he is hot……"** she said seriously looking with intense eyes at Tatsuno wondering, indeed he was good, whatever power the kid holded seemed to be impressive.

Naruto smiled at the Kyuubi, it was obvious why she liked him, Tatsuno was almost all the time in red and white, not to mention his hair and his eyes, if Tatsuno where a fox he would look pretty damn similar to the Kyuubi, so he guessed it was pretty obvious why she liked him "You like him Kyuubi-chan….." Naruto's voice could be heard with a playful tone.

The Kyuubi turned her eyes towards Naruto with an evil glare, her tails tensed thought she had an almost unnoticeable red little blush on her cheeks, her voice now seemed menacing **"You say that again and I will kill you….stupid brat…"**

Naruto only gasped and his voice now sounded in a worried and scared tone "Sorry Kyuubi!! I was joking you know…just joking…" he said while he moved a little to the side.

"**I hope so you brat…"** she said once again in a scary tone, as she looked back towards the arena where the fight seemed to have slowed down **"He is getting tired….."** she said seriously.

Naruto looked back at Tatsuno, noticing that indeed his brother was slowing down yet his face didn't seemed too show any signs of tiredness, soon enough the hits where less powerful and what had become a massacre was now calming down yet the shouts didn't stop, the crowd since the Kyuubi had appeared where begging to the Hokage for the battle to stop yet the Hokage didn't do anything at all. He just kept looking at the battle with serious.

"Who are you looking at Naruto……" the cold and heavy voice of Shino could be heard from behind.

"Eeeeeeek!!! No one Shino!!! No one!" the scared Naruto shouted at Shino. He had almost jumped from his seat since he never saw Shino asking him anything or even noticing him.

Shino looked at Naruto suspicious yet you couldn't tell if he was being suspicious or not. As he looked at an insect that was just beside him, he looked at it with a serious face and then back to Naruto, he didn't say anything as his attention came back to the fight.

Iruka on the other side was still looking at the fight with stupefied eyes, unnoticing the constant eyes of Naruto looking at his stomach, as he continued to watch in stupefaction the battle that was taking place.

……………………….

Soon all the Tatsuno's stopped punching him and looked at him with a smirking face. Ryuu raised his head that was full of blood with a smile on it, as from his voice the sound it came "Impressive….very impressive…..yet….you are out of chakra…." it said between gasps.

Suddenly all the Tatsuno's disappeared, Ryuu began to look towards his surroundings. So the whole time the real Tatsuno hadn't been here, he had used all of his illusions for this combo. Ryuu's face was in terror as he searched for Tatsuno, suddenly he felt a shade above him, as he rose his eyes too see Tatsuno falling upon him; his face was still cold as a stone and his eyes seemed to be nervous. Ryuu only smirked as he noticed this, before Tatsuno could land his lethal punch upon him Ryuu moved out of the way; as Tatsuno landed on where Ryuu used to be, a tremendous wave of chakra was unleashed, from the center of the punch a gigantic wave began to rise, as the ground where the punch was being concentrated began to tremble, suddenly a crater that reached about 6 meters in diameter appeared just below Tatsuno, suddenly the whole chakra wave disappeared, Ryuu who was out of the way of the wave looked at Tatsuno with fearful eyes, he was trembling and gasping, all the pain he had endured had disappeared at the sight of the power that Tatsuno had unleashed. As Tatsuno rose from the punch he looked at Ryuu thought he was still standing straight, in Tatsuno's eyes the sight of tiredness could be seen, he had pushed himself to far, as he took position without saying anything.

"Now….my turn…." Ryuu's voice was cold and evil. His face thought it was still bleeding; a big smirk could be seen in his face.

Suddenly Ryuu charged towards Tatsuno thought in his face pain could be read, his eyes reflected determination, as he launched a few shurikens towards Tatsuno. Tatsuno evaded them with ease to only found himself before a kick of Ryuu that was going straight towards his face; Ryuu prepared himself for the chakra wall yet before he could know he felt his feet hit solid, as he looked at his feet to see it made contact with Tatsuno's arm that was holding it. Ryuu smirked; he was out of chakra, Tatsuno was defenseless, as he began to do a dance of his own, punches and kicks began descending upon Tatsuno. For a moment it seemed that Tatsuno was able to hold his ground while he blocked the kicks and punches with ease yet soon Ryuu began to increment his speed and strength, making it more difficult for Tatsuno.

Soon enough Ryuu began to make jutsu's such as Kawamari no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) and Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flickering Technique), the combination of this two jutsu's made Ryuu almost untraceable, soon before Tatsuno could know, he had already blocked three hits of this deathly combination technique yet he never saw the fourth coming and before he knew he felt a terrible pain in his face. As he could see Ryuu's punch in his face, in his face an evil smirk could be seen. Suddenly Ryuu disappeared from sight and before Tatsuno could get back to his defending position another hit took him by surprise and before he could react again another punch and so on.

The once dance Tatsuno had been applying on Ryuu had changed papers. Thought Tatsuno didn't shout or screamed in pain as Ryuu had, the pain could be reflected in his eyes. His armor was full of marks and some parts of his trousrs had scratches, probably due to the kunai Ryuu had been using as well to hit Tatsuno. Tatsuno's body continued to take damage heavily, Tatsuno felt as if thousands of needles where clashing into him yet Tatsuno didn't scream, didn't cry…he just stood there taking the damage…

……………………….

Naruto watched in surprise the new situation, before fearful that Tatsuno would kill Ryuu; now he feared for his brother, thought Tatsuno had proven to be stronger in Taijutsu, he was inexperienced when it came to jutsu's and genjutsu's, Naruto only looked at his brother, he wanted to do something yet the thought of putting his brother in shame stopped him. He had to learn even if it meant that Tatsuno was going to loose.

"**You are not going to do anything brat…"** said the Kyuubi in an evil sarcastic voice.

"No….its not my place…." the voice of Naruto could be heard.

The whole stadium atmosphere had changed, from screaming to the Hokage to stop the fight, the now spectators shouted and cheered for Ryuu, enjoying how Tatsuno was being treated; shouts of joy of seeing their hero rise again to confront the brother. Even at the clear disadvantage of the fight they didn't asked for it to be stopped, in the contrary they shouted for it to continue and for Ryuu to teach Tatsuno a lesson.

The Kyuubi looked at the crowd and spitted in disgust, she hated this hypocrisy, she hated such unfair treatment, as she looked at Naruto **"Not even for this brat…you are going to let them treat him like this…."**

Naruto looked at Tatsuno, indeed it was unfair, Tatsuno didn't receive any motivation and he had done what the test had asked and did it admirably. Now the whole stadium was crying for Ryuu, as if he was hero and yet the punishment he was giving Tatsuno; seemed the same thing that Tatsuno had given him. In fact he considered that both fighters where being brutal, cold and feelingless. Yet Naruto couldn't help to wonder if it was fair this; that Tatsuno was seen as a monster and Ryuu was seen as hero. Naruto looked at the stadium with a tremendous serious face, as his voice could be heard once again "You are right…yet….there is one thing I can do…." as he rose from his seat and gathered all of his breath "BROTHER!!! TAKE THAT BAKA DOWN!!!" the childish voice of Naruto broke all thru out the stadium, as all of the spectators turned towards Naruto.

The Kyuubi in the other hand only smirked **"Brilliant brat…just brilliant…."** her sarcastic voice could be heard on his mind.

Hinata on the other hand smiled at Naruto blushing heavily with a smile "Naruto-kun…." she said with a light smile, while her eyes turned back to the arena.

Kiba on the other hand just closed his eyes and sighted, it felt good to have some support from time to time he thought, as he opened his eyes and looked at Tatsuno, since he had memory this kid was always treated as the stupid, weak and useless of the class, as he rose and as well shouted "Come on!!! You can do better than that!!!"

Shino didn't say anything he just looked at the arena with his cold and serious demeanor, still he continued look at Naruto suspiciously, he could swear he was talking to someone and yet his bugs didn't detect anything specifically on the chakra of Naruto, they had felt it different since during the morning yet the rest of this morning his chakra continued to be as the last reading he had done.

Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled, he as well had considered doing something like this, after all he as well believed that the way Tatsuno had been threaten had been completely unfair even if he seemed to be more cold natured; both where acting the same way, he opposed the way Tatsuno had punished Ryuu yet that was this Shinobi business, yet he hated when people asked for once mercy when they saw Ryuu was being treated like shit and now that the papers have changed things didn't go the same way around on the contrary, people cheered Ryuu, they seemed to desire to see Tatsuno in pain.

In the entire crowd there was just one person who didn't looked at the fight as a win or loose situation, he felt exasperated, weak and over classed, Sasuke Uchiha. Had finally found two people worthy or even he thought he was a worthy opponent for them. Naruto Uzumaki and Tatsuno Uzumaki, the two death lasts had proven today to have more than what it seemed the eye. Yet the whole time Tatsuno was winning the one thing that kept making him go nuts was his ability, probably it had taken him a long time to acquire such ability and yet this ability had proven to be much more superior than the majority of the taijutsu styles. As well he had seen Tatsuno moved and how he fought told him he was incredibly calculative, he was almost heartless; something he desired: the ability to kill without hesitation. Yet as well from being the strongest in the class, he felt he had passed to a second plane. His face down, looking at his hands and legs, puzzled "It wasn't enough….how can he….how can he…." he said almost to himself in a silent voice, as he continued to think. His mind continued to wonder and soon came back to his senses and continued watching the fight. When he began to see Tatsuno losing, something inside of him calmed him, after all what was getting him was the jutsu's; probably Tatsuno thought impressively good in taijutsu, in jutsu's he might not have been that good. As his thoughts came back to the battle. "Come on…show me more…." he said to himself looking at Tatsuno seriously.

Sakura and Ino, continued to look in stupefaction at the battle, since the begging none of them had said a word, her eyes concentrated on Tatsuno. The kid had proven to be more than anyone ever thought of him. Whatever he had been training at had proven to be incredibly efficient; Sakura had never laid eyes on Tatsuno yet from time to time he had found him kind of attractive yet her heart belonged to Sasuke; yet for the few hours that had passed Tatsuno had proven to be something more, even when he was losing he just looked at him, wondering what to think about this. Ino on the other hand was getting incredibly curious, her eyes concentrated on Tatsuno fully _"Who would have expected?"_ she thought to herself, as she concentrated on Tatsuno, even when he was losing her eyes continued to focus around him, looking for any trace of where his power came from.

Shikamaru since the start of this battle had stopped trusting his instincts and decided for the first time await the oncoming result, he even felt a terrible pressure inside him, the need to foretell, for the first time he was unsure of the battle, unknown of it oncoming result, he just hopped for the best that Tatsuno won, he didn't exactly liked him yet the other guy was out of the question he would prefer him to win. Choji on the other hand continued to eat calmly his bag of snacks looking at the battle without saying anything, just looking at it, he was already used to Shikamaru do the talk and give him the result of battle yet this was the first time that for more than an hour his best friend who seemed to be a genius and an outstanding strategist. So Choji as well kept his mouth shot, if this battle had interested Shikamaru to the limit to barely give any comments, then this was a battle word any one's time and probably an a spectacular one and so it had proven itself so far, as Choji continued to look at the match with serious eyes.

……………………………..

Tatsuno had his eyes closed trying to forget the pain, thinking of how to defeat this guy. The rule of being unable to use his ultimate strength left him with little choice but that the next time he had a chance to hi Ryuu to apply all his chakra, he had little left, the last technique had left him with very little chakra. As his mind began to idealize a technique he began to feel the hits even stronger yet as his where getting slower yet the force they came with was the same. He calculated that Ryuu's strength wouldn't change yet with time he would grow slow, he had done pretty bad damage, as well thought his punches where almost killing him, he had left him with no precision for Ryuu to apply a finishing move. Tatsuno began to calculate his strategy yet he couldn't find anything even with the advantage of being able to pull off a finishing move, he found himself trapped, no escape, he was incredibly over classed, as he was about to open his eyes and preparing himself to give up, he heard his shout, Naruto's shout, the voice that filled him with confidence, suddenly inside him a new re-found strength went into him, as he opened his eyes and re-gathered his strength as he felt the un-coming Ryuu, as he concentrated a little bit of chakra around him, as he suddenly noticed it where it was coming, the light chakra shield made Ryuu loose direction and as soon Tatsuno felt this he moved his hand like trying to grab something in mid air, suddenly before anyone could realize he was holding Ryuu's leg, Ryuu turned towards Tatsuno, as he looked at him in terror, stupefied, his face spoke true terror, as he looked towards Tatsuno "How did you….how did you…." he barely muttered.

Tatsuno only looked at him "This ends here….." his voice spoke coldly.

Sarutobi rose from his stone throne and was about to do a sign when he noticed that in Tatsuno's hand light blue fields could be seen. As he sat down and smiled, he was good, much better than any one he had seen in a long time, thought week in jutsu's and genjutusu's, he had proven to be an almost invincible taijutsu machine. Sarutobi only smiled at this thought and smiled awaiting Tatsuno's next move.

Suddenly Tatsuno with all his might made Ryuu crash into the ground; in the ground he left no crater yet he was well pinned to the ground. Ryuu tried to get off but he found himself pinned to it, unable to move and weak, he looked above to only see Tatsuno rising into the air. Ryuu gasped _"Where did he got that strength…where did he!!!"_ he thought to himself, as from all of a sudden he saw the incoming punch of Tatsuno, he smiled, knowing that not much chakra he had left so the damage he will receive will be almost none, as he closed his eyes and smirked, as he opened again and shouted towards Tatsuno "A DEATH LAST WILL ALWAYS BE---!!!!" he wasn't able to finish, as he took the hit, he felt like if a titanic fist was upon his body, as he looked at the punch, different to the last attack this one hadn't so much chakra yet was enough to make the damage. Ryuu screamed in pain; the punch of Tatsuno had ripped a little of the shirt of Ryuu, in Ryuu's eyes pain and tears could be seen. The punch didn't contain a lot of chakra yet was enough to make Ryuu scream and cry in pain, the chakra couldn't be seen a plain sight, in fact Tatsuno had concentrated the whole chakra to that single place, so thought it wasn't as much quantity as the last one it had been perfectly applied and well done, suddenly Ryuu stopped screaming and his eyes closed, Tatsuno only stopped the punch and back flipped expertly from the place expertly, as he landed in his knees, a few feet from Ryuu, he couldn't even move now, he had used every power and strength he had. As he looked at Ryuu "Like I said….I will show you what a death last is capable off…." he said muttering to himself.

…………………………….

The Hokage looked at the arena and had seen Tatsuno recover from the punishment he had been receiving from Ryuu. As he looked at the Jounin who had been guarding the fight who thought he had a cold face, he continued to look in stupefaction at the results of the battle, he never thought that Tatsuno would actually beat Ryuu, thought it was due to one of Ryuu's mistakes he had one fare and square; as he began to walk towards Ryuu looking seriously at the unconscious body.

The silence of the coliseum was impressive, nobody spoke, not a word, only the eyes of sadness of all looking at their hero defeated, the bad one had won, the evil had prevailed upon the righteous, and darkness had conquered light. The sudden silence became a serious of cried and sobs; nobody seemed to be happy for Tatsuno victory; you could even see in some of the peoples eyes with hatred towards Tatsuno and fear, the fear that now this kid had proven to be just like his brother…another demon.

In this big silence only the big happy shout of Naruto could be heard "That's it brother!!!!" the shout echoed thru out the stadium. All of the spectators eyed Naruto angrily yet no one there dared to say anything, Ryuu had lost and Tatsuno had won, that was the reality.

Iruka on the other hand looked at Tatsuno with a puzzled face, he had won. Who could have expected it, no one could, the battle had been one of those worthy of Chunin's. Iruka smiled finally as he saw Naruto cheering his brother, as he got up and began clapping as well, Tatsuno deserved it, he had won and he deserved at least the acknowledgement for that.

Shikamaru and Choji only watched in amazement at the conclusion. Shikamaru's face was puzzled while he scratched his head with a lazy face and closed his eyes sighting "Finally it's over…this was getting troublesome…." as he got up from his seat and began clapping lightly; Choji looked at his partner confused.

"Why Shikamaru??" he asked with a chip on his mouth with a serious face.

Shikamaru looked at Choji with a light lazy smile "He deserves it…he really does…." while clapping.

Choji smiled back and got up slowly, after all his body mass gave him troubles to get up and began clapping as well smiling towards Tatsuno.

Hinata looked at Tatsuno and smiled lightly and back to Naruto who was smiling and jumping like crazy. As he blushed at seeing her love in such a good attitude, as he looked at Tatsuno with a kind smile; as she got up and began clapping as well, smiling at Tatsuno with a light blush.

Kiba on the other hand the same as Naruto got up and shouted in happiness. Happy because he had one but because he had found his challenge in strength and power, he was happy to know there was someone stronger than him and better. As he after shouting a few whistles and congratulations shouts he began to clap as well yet instead like Naruto who was smiling, he was smirking.

Shino only got up, adjusted his glasses and began clapping. Not saying a word only gazing at both Naruto and Tatsuno, both brothers had showed incredible abilities, something no one thought possible, he will investigate more. As he finished clapping and prepared himself to leave, after all he had better things to do with his time than too watch how people where congratulated and other taken away.

Sasuke was no difference than Shino got up and looked at Tatsuno with a serious and cold stare. There was something wrong within the brothers and he will investigate it for sure, those two could probably be even stronger than him and that was a thought he couldn't stand even thinking about it. As he just prepared himself to go, he had many things to do, as he looked at the stadium arena once again and began to walk back to the exit.

Sakura and Ino just rose and clapped slowly. Stupefied, how he had been able, how could he be able to see where was the next hit going to be. Both where impressed Tatsuno and Naruto where different at who they used to be, much more different and even more powerful. The brothers where something else, the two of them had left all of them with mouth wide open, they wondered what was next, as both continued to clap slowly looking at Tatsuno with stupefied eyes.

The Hokage on the other hand just got up and smiled towards Tatsuno. He had done and admirable job, he had proven what he needed to know; as his eyes moved to Hiashi, as he looked at him and smiled. He had never seen the Hyuuga head family with that face, he had never seen Hiashi with such eyes, thought he still kept his calm demeanor he knew he had been impressed and yet he could see another thing in them, he saw in his eyes curiosity, something unusual in a Hyuuga. Sarutobi once again turned towards Tatsuno and clapped as well lightly smiling at him.

The Kyuubi who was just beside Naruto only looked at Tatsuno and smiled, thought cold and evil it was an actual smile, in her reddish skin a little blush could be seen accompanied with a little glow in her eyes. As he looked at Naruto **"It looks brat your brother isn't as stupid as ye think….it seems he is much more….I am impressed brat….very impressed….." **she said with her crossed eyes standing up besides Naruto with an evil smirk.

Naruto couldn't help but to smile at seeing the Kyuubi, she indeed liked Tatsuno, funny was his only thought. He had to hold his laughter, as he looked at the Kyuubi "Indeed….he is gre---" he never finished the phrase because a whole new gasp which was followed by a cheer had risen on the stadium, accompanied by shouts of happiness. As Naruto turned towards the stadium, as Shino and Sasuke as well turned back to his seats to see what was happening.

…………………………….

Tatsuno had been smiling like crazy for the last 3 minutes; he stopped hearing the sobs and cries and heard that voice so familiar to him. He found it almost immediately and to see his brot…brother!!! He was changed, boy he was. Yet he ignored for the moment and decided to enjoy his victory, he would talk to him later. Thought he was unable to stand he just bowed the head in respect for the applauses, suddenly he heard a new noise begging to rise among the people, cheers and shouts of happiness he rose his head to them yet he realized they where not shouting at him, as his face went towards Ryuu was.

Tatsuno's face was stupefied, he saw Ryuu standing up. Full of blood, all of his body, his stomach not bleeding exactly to death yet it was bleeding hardly. Ryuu's face was all marked with punches and kicks, yet he was standing there perfectly before Tatsuno. Tatsuno wasn't in a good shape either, his whole armor was full of punches and his shirts and gloves of cuts, he was bleeding a little yet he was no near the state Ryuu was. All of his face as well full of marks and bleeding a little.

Ryuu smirked evilly at Tatsuno "Impressively done death last…impressively done….I give you that….yet you still have a long way to go…..I give you one thing….you where able to get me…yet this time….I wont fail…." as he began doing a various type of hand seals.

Tatsuno only looked at him "But I thought…you….you…." he said gasping for air.

"Out of chakra….no kiddo….thought right now I am weak….I still have plenty of chakra to go….and thought I cannot pull no jutsu's or taijutsu….I don't require that to take you down….I just require one more technique…to take you down" as he finished the hand seal and shouted towards Tatsuno "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)!!!!" as he applied it he disappeared in Tatsuno's as a big hurrain of leafs made him disappear.

Tatsuno looked at his surroundings to only say out loud "Where are you…." As another gust of leaves surrounded Tatsuno and before he could know he was once again the arena alone this time, the people where screaming and shouting normally. As all of a sudden Ryuu appeared with Naruto on his left hand smiling evilly with a sword around his neck "Give up…." he said smirking evilly.

Tatsuno looked at Ryuu, his face became completely stupefied, scared to death, as he put his hands down in the earth "We can figure this out…but stop this please…really….you have won….take it….let him go…please….let him go….please…." he was muttering nervously, his eyes where getting filed with tears and his once cold voice, was now that of a child, a scared child, a child in fear.

Ryuu only smirked "You know….I think…..I will kill him…after all no one puts me in ridicule as you did…." he said with an evil voice, smirking at Tatsuno even laughing.

"PLEASE DON'T!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" Tatsuno was now screaming in terror, as he looked at the people laughing, doing nothing. Even Iruka and the Hokage just stood there watching, as he looked straightly towards Ryuu's eyes "Please stop it!!!!"

Ryuu only smiled evilly "No…" he said in an evil and ironical voice.

Naruto only looked at Tatsuno "Brother…." before another word could come out of Naruto's body, Ryuu with a quick slash cut Naruto's neck. Naruto began to bleed, bleeding crazily, soon his blue eyes became black and before anything else could happen he felt to the ground motionless bleeding, his face was lifeless, he only was there bleeding at Ryuu's feet; as Ryuu cleaned his sword smirking evilly.

Ryuu looked at Tatsuno and pointed towards him "Now it's your turn to die…."

Tatsuno began crying like crazy, his eyes full of tear and the once cold and calculative face was now that of a kid who had just lost his mother. Tatsuno felt like he was death, there where no other words to describe how he was feeling, he felt lifeless, he felt nothingness within him, everything that meant for him to live was gone, inside of him he felt nothingness. As he looked at Naruto's lifeless body with his teary eyes, crying like a baby, as he shouted out loud "BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the scream seemed like if he was fighting for his life, fighting like if everything depended on it, as he tried to get up, unable to; he just stood there watching Naruto's lifeless bleeding body on the ground.

………………………………

Ryuu looked at Tatsuno's face and body. He was on his knees, unmoving, shouting like crazy and crying. Ryuu for the first time in the whole match expressed compassion for him, he probably had no idea what was this genjutsu; the genjutsu where illusionary techniques, which could be dispelled or just denied by any strong mind but seemed this wasn't the case. The technique that Ryuu had applied made the victim see their worst fear and make it feel like if it was almost real; he only wondered what it could be. As he began to walk towards Tatsuno with his sword in hand, he will end this fast, this was over…

The whole crowd began shouting like crazy, happily to see Ryuu was going to win the fight. Shouting and whistling, even some people dared to scream "KILL HIM!!!" or "BEHEAD HIM", the shouts and whistles continued, not paying attention to Tatsuno but to walking Ryuu who was about to end the fight once and for all.

Now Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino, looked in surprise at Ryuu. He had done an impressive recovery and for what it seemed the fight was over. Over yet all of them couldn't stop but to wonder what exactly was Tatsuno looking at, what made him suffer so much, what made him cry and what made him look so lost, so defenseless, so weak…

Naruto was the first was to begin going crazy, the once happy face tensed a bit and looked at his brother with exasperated eyes. What was happening? What type of genjutsu he was under for the effect to be so drastic, so dramatic and so dangerous? As he standing once again shouted "BROTHER!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!! COME ON!!!" he screamed with all his might yet it seemed useless, Tatsuno was still there lying and looking at oblivion with those teary and lost eyes.

Choji and Shikamaru looked at Tatsuno with a compassion face, yet none of them seemed to care, after all it wasn't their fight. As Shikamaru sighted "Damn…I knew this was going to get troublesome…" he said with his lazy serious voice. Choji on the other hand just looked at Tatsuno while eating a chip, now even he could tell this was over, since the moment Ryuu had raised again this was over.

Kiba and Shino just stared at Tatsuno with eyes of sadness. They seemed to understand what the effect of the genjutsu was yet this was too much even for Tatsuno, he had done impressively, just to end like this, it was indeed a sad sight. The only difference between them was that behind Shino's glasses you could barely see the sadden expression that in Kiba the expression was almost obvious even Akamaru his dog seemed sadden by such news.

Hinata just looked at Tatsuno with a sadden face, not saying anything just looking at Tatsuno with a sad face yet what truly made her sad was to see Naruto like that for his brother, she desired that one day she could be the one to create such feeling on Naruto. As she just continued to look at Tatsuno with a sadden face. She wondered what could have he seen that made go like this.

Iruka just sighted as he awaited the end of the fight. Apart from everything Tatsuno had done admirably yet this was the end, he wasn't good enough, he still had a long way to go when it came to genjutsu and ninjutsu yet in taijutsu he had proven to be an exceptional character. As he just looked at Tatsuno with a saddened face and awaited the obvious outcome.

Sasuke just sat down, crossed his arms and smirked with a smile "It's over…." he said in his cold voice. He felt more calmed now that he had realized that Tatsuno thought powerful had proven to be an unbalanced character, he still need training and being it that way Sasuke was still the best in class, he only was missing the "baka" to see in what he had exactly become better; as he awaited for Ryuu to deliver the final attack.

Sakura and Ino where no longer stupefied but serious looking at the arena, it was over and whatever Tatsuno was seeing both of them felt sorry for him. As both girls continued to watch Tatsuno crying in pain and couldn't help but wonder what exactly was happening on the young Shinobi's eyes. The genjutsu where one of the hardest technique to get used to evade or even dispel, as both girls only sighted at each other knowing this was going to end.

Kyuubi just smirked and crossed his arms exasperated; as she just sighted in disappointment **"It seems stupidity transcends within the family…."** this was over, there was nothing Tatsuno could do to win, within her, she felt afraid, a new sensation, afraid he got hurt yet still he didn't felt it that hard.

The Hokage just looked at the sight with sadden face, as he watched Tatsuno suffer wondering if he should stop the fight now. Yet the rules where into none of them where standing yet the illusion Tatsuno was enduring was too much, he could see it in his eyes and face, it saddened him, yet he had to go by the rules and so the rules said about this, he couldn't say anything until one of them couldn't move from the floor.

………………………………

Tatsuno had his face down looking nowhere, awaiting the sword slash that will end his life and lead him to the same place his brother was. Heaven, he hopped, as he looked towards the crowd, his eyes looking nothing but to oblivion, full of tears and sadness. As he saw faces screaming in happiness, people celebrating Naruto's death and soon his. Where they sick? Who will celebrate one's death? Tatsuno stopped looking at the crowd and looked down towards his feet, as more tears felt down his eyes. He was alone once again, he had failed to protect Naruto, and he had failed in protecting that what mattered most to him. As another thing came into his mind, why didn't Iruka or the Hokage had intervened? Wasn't the rule that no one was suppose to die? Had they as well been part of this assassination, had the Hokage been as well part of the plan yet it didn't matter now…he was going to die….and meet with his brother up in the heavens, as he awaited the finishing blow, his head down crying in tears, as his mind continued to think how things had reached here, as in his eyes he began to see his life pass before him, as he finally by own choice he grabbed his gigantic Katana on its shead and put it before him as he closed his eyes and awaited the final attack.

Tatsuno felt only darkness and coldness, as he continued to cry, alone with no one to be besides him, he was alone, no one with who to talk, no one to cry with, only him and his own voice. As suddenly from the darkness he could heard a new voice, a cold and high pitch voice, this hypnotizing voice called on to him, the voice it was from a male yet the so high pitch it could easily be mistaken for a female yet this voice was majestic and powerful _**"So…..Ye are giving up to death….I must interfere laddie…..because you see….that doesn't do any good to me…..ye know….." **_Tatsuno only raised his head to face the one that was talking to him. To only face two pair of gigantic golden eyes, in the darkness, Tatsuno only looked at the eyes and thought still sad he looked at him in wonder.

"Who are you…." he asked curiously.

"_**Ohhh me laddie….Well…..For now my name doesn't matter….**__**The only thing you must know is that…."**_ as this phrase ended thousands of little yellow eyes appeared around the gigantic golden eyes and now the high pitch voice turned hard and high as if thousands of other voices spoke at the same time _**"I am your friend…"**_

"My friend yeah right….I have nothing left…look how they had left me….observe…." he said in saddened and cold voice, as he turned around and was about to walk again, as suddenly the golden eyes where in front of him once again.

"_**No, no, no laddie….That way of thinking is what got you here….Why should we just die….why don't we make them suffer as well….Weren't them the ones who took your brother? Weren't them ones that didn't help your brother when he was in danger?...Why should we just die and let them enjoy our death….let us at least give them a goodbye they can remember cant we….."**_ the voice hissed in that high pitch tone, the voice though cold and evil, it hypnotized Tatsuno, the voice seemed to speak logical, as Tatsuno now took his attention to the yellow eyes.

Tatsuno still wasn't sure what to think or say "What do you mean by us??" he asked curiously.

"_**Well laddie….let's just say yer death doesn't seem to help me at all….lets say I have a great interest in thee….and loosing ye….will be a lot to me…..and to be sincere….all this is happening….well I must say is just bloody screwed up…." **_the voice hissed, as Tatsuno could hear wings moving around him, whatever it was, was gigantic, the wind those wings caused made Tatsuno loose his balance quite easily _**"…And if there is something I hate among anything….is suicide…and not to mention hypocrisy and to be hated by no reason at all….just because who ye are…..sounds familiar to ye laddie…." **_the voice hissed thru out the darkness.

Tatsuno just stood his head down, indeed it was too familiar to be true, as the once sadness began to transform into hatred and this new hatred began to fuel his veins, as he looked at the yellow shining eyes and looked at him with an cold and icy face "I will….yet I don't have the power…..I lost most of my chakra….and hope its something that's long gone now…." he said looking at the thousands eyes.

Whatever it was seemed to be satisfied because the new voice now seemed to be contempt, as the voice hissed once again happily _**"Use your sword….let them feel you steel….let them feel the pain yer brother felt….show them what you are capable off…..show them what a death last is capable even when all hope is lost….."**_ as Tatsuno could feel the winds moving in excitement, as he looked at the yellow eyes.

"So you can fly can't ya…." he asked coldly to the voice.

"_**Ohh I can laddie….Ohh I can…."**_ said the voice hissing proudly.

"So if you are interested so much help me…..if you are my friend….help me…." he said in a cold yet desperate tone, asking for help to this new voice.

The voice hissed in laughter and suddenly what it seemed to be a gigantic smile appeared yet this smile was not human, Tatsuno couldn't figure out what type of smile it was but he could perfectly see pointed white teeth that where part of this smile _**"I will laddie….like I said….use your sword….show them…..show them what ye suffered."**_ said the hissing voice for last.

……………………….

Tatsuno's eyes opened looking at the incoming Ryuu who was still smiling evilly. The new found hatred got him up, with his sword in hand still on his shed. As he looked at Ryuu with an angry eyes and terrifying smile, as his voice came out cold, icy and evil "No…You won't kill me…..I will…" he said while he moved his hand to the sword handle.

Ryuu looked at Tatsuno and only cursed under his breath and charged in exasperation surprised to see that this kid had over passed the genjutsu, yet he couldn't understand what he meant that he "Won't be killed but he will kill him…" it didn't matter, he had to end it here, as soon as possible, as he launched himself and prepared himself to give with his sword a final deadly blow, as Ryuu charged paramedics and ANBU got ready to enter action as soon as the hit took effect.

Tatsuno looked at how Ryuu charged without even waiting his unshed the blade. As the blade began to leave the shed, the blade came into sight; the whole blade was made out of a gray template metal and within the same sword black lines could be seen around it, the masterpiece shined in the sun impressively, the sword itself was a piece of art, the craft was nothing but perfect, the edges perfectly carved and in red letter a poem forged across the sword that read _"And upon here…we leave our legacy…we leave our bound….and we show thee there is nothing more powerful than brotherhood…"_ as Tatsuno observed the blade in astonishment, never in his life he had used it, he had wanted to use it just in an special occasion and this was it. The sword was as big as the shed presumed, as Tatsuno took it back to his shoulder and awaited Ryuu.

The voice hissed once again yet this time he hissed with a laughter a powerful laughter, a majestically laughter if something like that even existed. The voice began to speak _**"Well done laddie….now…..Fly with me…for ever higher….and with these wings we will set the world on fire…..fly with me….through scorching skies…..Lets us rage this world upon fire…..and as I promised….let me help ye…."**_ the voice hissed, the phrases seemed like if he was singing them, like a type of oath yet Tatsuno cared little, he just wanted to show them and suddenly came to a complete silent.

Tatsuno began to look around in search for the voice yet seeing nothing turned back to charging Ryuu. Before Ryuu could reach him, he felt pain in his body, an incredible pain, as if something was burning within him, the pain came from his chest; as he began to unbutton his armor feeling the burning sensation. As finally he had take the armor off too reveal that his t shirt had been burned, burned by a kind of fire, as he finally saw it, it was his tattoo, the dragon tattoo and marks he had where in a red-yellowish color, it was burning him in pain, as he got into his knees and began to shout in pain, with the sword still in hand, suddenly even the lines that where underneath the armor could be seen shining intensely. Ryuu stopped and looked at this, soon the genjutsu broke, it had been broken due to the such intensity pain Tatsuno was enduring, the pain couldn't be comparable, Tatsuno lost his voice in the shouts, it had become mute, there was no voice coming from his shouts only Tatsuno's closed eyes and open mouth could be seen.

………………………..

The crowd had gone once again silent when they saw Tatsuno rise yet it began to shout in anger when he unshed his sword noticing the so different size in weapons. Yet what they where witnessing before there eyes was something else, they felt fear, for those who had seen Tatsuno's tattoos when he had barely arrived to the village, the memories of those days came back to life. The scene was completely scary, Tatsuno's eyes where completely unexpected, there was something within him that over passed any expectations.

Naruto and the others just looked at him in surprise many of them looking in surprise as where he had gotten the tattoos, as for Naruto only looked at it how it was burning and the pain he could see in his brothers face, he wanted to help yet he once again felt unable too this continued to be a fight and it hadn't been stopped till it was announced it was over will he interfere. "Come on brother….What's happening to you…." he said almost to himself.

The Hokage on the other hand looked in stupefaction at Tatsuno, he couldn't do anything of this, what was truly happening, never in his life had he seen something like this; as he continued to watch the events unfold yet this time he was standing up, prepared to give the order to the ANBU and medical nin to enter action, whatever it was happening it was getting out of control and he will have to take action soon enough.

The Kyuubi that had been already ignoring everything without even turning around and seeing what was happening, she turned and almost jumped over the fence towards Tatsuno, her eyes where not scared but tense, she seemed kind of like in hatred and scared, it couldn't be told yet Tatsuno had her complete attention, as she just scratched her forehead **"Could this….."** she said in a low voice.

………………………………

Suddenly Tatsuno stopped screaming and rose up to his feet, his body was smoking, literally smoking, his armor was still on it place yet his whole torso was being revealed with the dragon tattoo completely revealed and in a reddish color, as it had been branded into him. The gigantic sword in his arm, he was gasping, his body bowing a little and this way his hair covered his face yet it could be told he was completely lacking out of air.

Ryuu only looked at him and smirked "Just show off…" he said while he charged with his sword.

Before Ryuu could reach him; from Tatsuno's feet a black line of chakra became visible. The black chakra continued to surround him; ten lines surrounded him, as soon these lines became even much stronger and before Ryuu could know the black chakra surrounded Tatsuno's complete body. the black chakra different to normal chakra was cutting the ground, before anything else could happen the chakra rose up high into the skies of the stadium in rays towards different place, all of the people looked at it yet their primary concern was Tatsuno; this dark and sinister chakra, so cold, so powerful and so feeling less. Ryuu just stopped in admiration looking at Tatsuno with surprised eyes. He only wondered what it was; while he answered this question to himself, he began admired the so powerful chakra that surrounded Tatsuno.

The Hokage looked at the phenomenon with scared eyes, as he looked towards the sky where the chakra had rose towards it. In the rays, at their points he could identify in each one of them two little pair of yellow eyes that appeared and disappeared each time the thunders of black chakra arose from Tatsuno; as on of the thunders which was the biggest of all appeared to have a pair of gigantic pair of yellow eyes. The Hokage wondered and thought what it was, as he turned back to Tatsuno. Too only see in an astonishment his face and eyes.

As the chakra continued to surround Tatsuno, he raised his face and eyes. The revelation was beyond any ones imagination, the once red cold eyes where gone and now a new pair of golden eyes where on its place, his mouth much more marked and his facial features much sharper. As he smiled at Ryuu, the smile gave Ryuu the creeps, the dark and creepy smile made him tremble, the teeth where even more pointed. As he looked at Ryuu, yet a new cold voice came out, a cold and evil voice, a high pitched voice "And now…..time for you to die…"

Ryuu didn't got scared as he charge towards him swinging his sword to only feel himself being stopped by something, as he looked towards the end of his sword. The sword had been stopped by Tatsunos, yet Tatsuno wasn't using anything of the sword with the exception of the point of the sword. Tatsuno had stopped Ryuu in his tracks just with the tip of his sword as he continued to smile sarcastically and evilly to him "And now…." as he punched Ryuu yet he felt a tremendous punch that sent him to the ground to the other side of the arena. Yet it wasn't a punch it had been a chakra hit, the dark chakra could still be seen moving thru out the air after being unleashed. As Ryuu looked at his stomach where the hit had taken effect, to only notice it completely black, as if it was putrefied, as he began to feel how his skin was becoming weak and soon how it had began to fall slowly; as he cried in pain, Tatsuno on the other hand just looked at him smiling evilly with his golden eyes.

"Now time to end you…." as he raised the sword above his head and closed his eyes. Black chakra began to surround him and it wasn't long when he opened his eyes. Without pronouncing a word he jumped high into the skies; with a great and secure movement he moved the sword like if he was slashing air. As the slash ended five ANBU had surrounded him, all of them with hand Seals done, before Tatsuno could react or use his chakra he was touched by all sides as all shouted seriously "Fūja Hōin!!! (Evil Sealing Method)", a suddenly from the ANBU's black painted lines began to move towards Tatsuno. As Tatsuno ended the slash he moved the sword expertly back to its shed and as soon it came back his shed, Tatsuno's eyes closed and began to fall to the ground.

At the arena below the Hokage could be seen with scared eyes, eyes in fear he was between Ryuu and where Tatsuno was going to fall. The Hokage had his hands open pointing them towards the place Tatsuno was going to fall, as Tatsuno felled, in all of a sudden the whole ground that Tatsuno had slashed thru out the air began to open itself for what I looked to be a gigantic chakra attack yet as it was about reach the Hokage this made a hand sign and the invincible cut was moved towards the side that just made contact with a wall barely damaging it. The whole ground thru where the invincible cut had traveled was completely destroyed, the cut was impressively deep, whatever Tatsuno had pulled off; if Ryuu had been hit by it fully he will have exploded from the inside out.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and just as he saw the Hokage he jumped towards the arena to catch Tatsuno in his arm and falling down with him; as he looked at him and screamed in exasperation "BROTHER!!! ANSWER ME!!! BROTHER!!!" said Naruto while he moved his brother's body trying to see a sign of life.

Not far from where Tatsuno had fallen, Tatsuno sword had fallen with the shed in it, as soon it felt Tatsuno opened his eyes to reveal the crimson-red eyes "Heh….So you are alive….thank god…." those where Tatsuno's words before he lost consciousness.

Naruto only smiled at the knowledge that his brother was alive, next he looked at the Hokage who only nodded to Naruto and Naruto nodded back, yet both looked at Tatsuno, the sword and the gigantic mark that was left on the floor. As the stadium stood in silence, saying nothing just looking at the events that had transpired soon both Tatsuno and Ryuu where taken by medical nins, the whole stadium was put under control off the ANBU and was left completely empty for the exception of the Hokage and Naruto who where looking at each other "We need to talk Naruto…."

"You bet we have Oji-sama…" Naruto said seriously.

Only the Kyuubi stood there looking at the destruction it had transpired here, her face was serious, as she just thought what was this, she couldn't tell exactly, as she just sat down in her nine tails and looked seriously at the where the black chakra was **"Maybe…maybe he is…maybe he is still alive…."** she said seriously, as she got up and disappeared back into Naruto's mind and into her prison, as she sat down and slept down thinking and wondering.

While that Naruto and Sarutobi, that where being accompanied by ten ANBU walked to the hospital with serious faces each one of them in silence, as final the Hokage broke the silence "So you have grown up Naruto…." he said seriously.

_Okay here it is the third chapter!!! Hope you enjoy it!!! Now you all can give opinions about the story!! Anything is valid the more comments you give the better!!! For now the fourth will take longer….I know this chapter seems incomplete (sincerely not my best chapter…__) but if I had wrote everything I wouldn't have gotten the next one in a complete idea…and to be sincere the cliffhanger isn't that good!! Well anyway give your opinion and open the pairing decision….well thank you for your comments remember your comments keep us writer happy and our senses…_


End file.
